I Can't Get You Off My Mind
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: OK so i've decided that there will be a sequal to this with smut and stuff... but until then i'm gonna make this story have 5, maybe 6 more chapters and you won't wanna miss the drama that will insue. :
1. Meet Rosie

I Can't Get You Off My Mind (A Kendall Knight Story): Chpt. 1 Meet Rosie

By Lauren Lopez

"and tell me why, oh why, can't you realize that I'm over you! I'm over you. I'm over you. Yeah!" I sang the ending for my soon to be hit single "I'm Over You" from my first, self titled album, "Rosalina", hitting all the right notes perfectly on key into the mike in the recording booth and listened to the last notes fading out. As I opened my eyes, smiling quickly to myself, and bit my lip I waited for my producer's/uncle's, Gustavo Rouque, opinion hoping silently that he wouldn't yell and that the blank looks on his and Kelly's faces were a good sign.

But, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Rosalina Talia Juarez, but people that know me call me Rosie, Rose or RJ and I'm an aspiring singer from a small town in New Jersey. I have been singing since I could talk but never put much effort into it until middle school where I found my love for music, singing and performing. I have shoulder-length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a light tan complexion and I'm average height for a 16 year old. My dad is from an Italian back round my mom from a Puerto Rican-American-Italian and I look like my mom. I'm quiet when you first meet me but after you get to know me, you'll realize I'm quite loud most of the time and I'm the coolest, funniest dork you'll ever meet and I actually don't mind the odd stares I get from people cause, hey, it is better that people realize that I don't care what they think cause their words can't hurt me. My mom convinced her brother, Gustavo, to give me a chance in the music bizz so he flew us out to L.A. and now I'm one of his top recording artists (I'm tied with some boy band). I live at the Palmwoods with my mom, brother, Simon (my parents are divorced), and our dachshund, Mable. Anyway back to the story.

"Rosie," he said, his voice making me flinch a bit before I nodded silently, "that…was…AMAZING! Now if I could only get the dogs to sing that well." I smiled, taking the headphones off and exited the recording booth happily. I was about to ask who these "dogs" I'd heard so much about were when four guys fell through the door (not literally through the door but like opened the door and they all fell) on to the floor in pile of tangled limbs.

"DOGS! GET UP, NOW!" Uncle Gustavo shouted, making me visibly wince and Kelly rushed to my side fearing that I might have a meltdown (I have a phobia of yelling, not happy yelling, just angry yelling, even if it's not directed at me). As Gustavo looked over at me he saw he had scared me and rushed to my side crushing me in a hug.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I forgot it's just," he pulled away slightly so he could see my face, "these guys aren't as careful as you are sometimes and I don't need them breaking more things than you already have." he chuckled with a smile, making me smile too and hug him tight. I pulled away when I heard gasps from behind him which is when I remembered the boys who had fallen and I rushed over to them. Due my protective, caring and curious nature the first thing I asked was if they were ok to which they replied yes and jumped to their feet.

"DOGS!," he glanced at me to make sure I was ok and this time I didn't flinch I just smiled at him and nodded signaling for him to continue, "this," he continued gesturing for me to come to his side which I did and before he started again he placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting manner as I smiled brightly, "is Rosalina Juarez, better known as Rosie, my niece," the guys flinched and their smiles fell a bit as he said the word niece which for them meant "off limits", "She is staying at the Palmwoods," their smiles brightened a bit again, "which means that, since she is my niece, staying in the same hotel as you, the same age as you, working in the same building as you etc. etc. that you are all, to treat her with respect and, under no means, not flirt with her freely as you wish."

At this last piece I turned around with confusion on my face which quickly turned into a glare at his witty smirk and he just whispered to me "you need a boyfriend, you seem a bit quieter since your break-up with Matt," I cringed lightly, Matt had been my last boyfriend and he had tried to do bad things to me which scar me physically and mentally to this day. I thanked my closest guy friend, Dallas Barnet, for calling the cops on him when I was too scared to and helped me get Matt locked away, "and honestly, they aren't as bad as I always claim they are." He finished and the boys just gave each other questioning glances, high fives and happy cheers.

"But Uncle Gir (I 3 gir Gustavo Rouque, GR, gir? get it? lol!)!" I whined hoping he would see that I didn't really want four teenage boys with raging hormones flirting with me nonstop.

"No buts Rosie. Now, dogs, what was so dreadfully important that you had to interrupt my conversation with Rosie?" he asked his happiness turning to suspicion at their reason for being here. It was at this moment that I got my first really good look at the boys. Maybe having them flirt with me wouldn't be so bad after seeing them.

The one closest to me looked the most scared, his chocolate brown eyes were wide, his mouth hung open with incoherent words coming out every so often, one hand hung limply at his side the other scratching the back of his neck nervously, his hair was dark brown, short and spiky. His skin was slightly pale and he was the same height as me, his body looked slightly built but I could probably take him down, I have a black belt in self defense that I got after what Matt tried to do, and his face told that he was the brain/timid one but indecisive so I could tell he would be like a smart, loving, caring older brother so if I needed help in school he would be the one to call.

The boy to his left was Latino like me and looked like he was about to bounce through a wall, an endless ball of energy, just like Simon. His deep brown eyes looked like mine and his hair was black and an almost buzz cut I'm assuming because it was coved by a hockey helmet. He was the shortest of the four boys there but definitely the most energetic. He was stronger than the pale one; he was a bit shorter than me, but might be able to beat me in a fight, which by his grin I could tell I would never get in with him he seemed to nice to let anything get him down. The helmet on his head and goofy grin said that he was the lovable idiot but very caring and silly like me so I could tell he would be like another brother/twin to me.

The next boy was the tallest, had amber eyes and medium brown hair. He is at least 6 inches, maybe more, taller than me and could probably beat me in fight but the likelihood that he would want to ruin his hair, which was combed with perfection obviously being the goal, is not great. His face told that he was the flirter/pretty boy of the four so, if I ever needed help with clothes or boys or needed a shoulder to cry on, or bodyguard he was the one to call. The best older brother I never had or the perfect boyfriend that wasn't my type.

The last boy made my heart skip a beat. He was the perfect height for me, just a bit shorter than the boy to his right but still taller than me, like Matt had been but much more handsome than both the tall boy and Matt. He had sandy blonde hair with bit of brown under lay and hazel eyes that were gorgeous and made me melt. His face was completed by a nose and eyebrows that on any other face would look wrong but on his, it was perfect and a soft smile that made my heart melt as he calmly explained to Gustavo why they were there. He was tall and lean but somewhat built so he had probably played either soccer or hockey I didn't care which, I loved both. His stance was calm yet strong and his hands were in his pockets which said he wasn't afraid to stand his ground or stand up to Gustavo on some of his ideas. He seemed to be the leader of the group; the guy that had a plan for almost everything. Out of all of them he seemed like he would be the most boyfriend worthy which, as much as I hate to admit it, I really did need someone to hold me close and call me their own.

As I dared a last look to his face I caught him looking me over and I instantly wished I had worn something nicer than my favorite pair of ripped jeans and my favorite purple graphic tee that had shaded bulldozer on it and some trees running that said "Run, forest, run!" (lol Forest Gump ref.) and pair of purple converse with glitter stars I had drawn on my self with a silver fabric marker. As we caught each other looking, we were about to look away when our eyes met and my heart started to melt. As we continued to stare I noticed that, not only were his eyes hazel but also had specks of blue and green mixed in making them even more irresistibly sigh-worthy. Our eyes stayed like that for a moment longer before we both blushed and looked away.

Soon after, Gustavo said I could leave for the day; we hugged and kissed each others cheeks good-bye and he said that he'd see me there again tomorrow. I said okay and waved good-bye to everyone. As I grabbed my bag and made my exit I felt all of the boys' eyes on me which caused me to blush. On my way to my dark blue Chevy™ pick-up truck (idk the driving age in California) I couldn't get the blonde boy out of my head. It was like he had me under some spell with those eyes and I was really beginning to like it. Ok stop it, you don't even know his name and you're already falling for him I told myself as I started my truck and started to drive back to the Palmwoods.

I parked beside my mom's car and my other ride, a blue Harley Davidson I got as present for my birthday from my grandpa when he found out I got my motorcycle license. I used the bike when I want to go out to get away from everything or just go out and ride. I killed the engine and hopped out of my truck. I locked it behind me and checked the time.

"Crap!" I shouted; I had a little less than 30 minutes to get in, change, walk Mable and get to the pool to teach. I dashed through the lobby, barely hearing Bitters say "No running in the lobby!" and continued to dash to the apartment I shared with my mom and brother. I took the stairs because if I waited for the elevator I might have lost even more of my sanity. I ran into the door of 2K because I was in such a rush. As I sat on the floor rubbing my head I heard footsteps running to the door to see what caused the noise. The door flew open to reveal my 11 year old brother SJ or Simon staring down at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me up?" I asked him. He reached a hand down to help me up which I took gratefully. "Thanks." I said as I walked in. "Mom, I'm home!" I shouted only to hear Mable bark and running from my room to see me. "Hey, girl how are you?" I asked her picking her up and holding her to eye level. She answered me by giving happy bark and licking my face. "Yeah, I missed you too." I replied.

"Mom is still at work. She called to say she would be home at half past 3" SJ told me as I set Mable down only to have her circle around me.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna take Mable out and then go to the pool. Will you be ok until I get back?" I called from my room where I was getting my black bikini with white music notes on and packing a tote for the pool making sure take some treats and small container for water for Mable.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I'll see you later than, k?" I asked grabbing Mable's leash and kneeling down to clip it on and then put my hair up in a low ponytail.

"Rosie, I'm not 4. I'll be fine" he assured me going back to his video game.

"Ok. Making sure. Bye SJ" I yelled as I walked out, Mable by my side. I decided to take the elevator down to lobby and walk across the street to the park.


	2. Swimming Lessons

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 2 Swimming Lessons

Fast Forward To Park:

"Hey Rosie" Tyler smiled and waved to me from his spot by the monkey bars.

"Hi Tyler" I waved back and continued to walk Mable. A few moments later she went over to a grassy area to do her business and I got the bag I'd put in my pocket out. After I got rid of Mable's leavings I started heading back to the Palm Woods.

When I got to the pool I tied Mable's leash to the pool chair for a moment so that I could set my stuff up. I quickly removed my top that I had changed into but left my shorts on and put it in my bag. I took my towel out and set it up on my chair and took out 2 water bottles and the container. I poured one into the container for Mable and put the other on the small table next to my seat. As I untied Mable's leash from the chair and unclipped her she immediately ran over to Guitar Dude.

"Hey, little dude, what's the haps' man?" he asked picking her up. She barked happily, wagged her tail, and licked his face; she loved Guitar Dude. "Yeah, same here dude" he laughed setting her down and she darted off to find a place to watch people. I sighed and went over to sit down by Guitar Dude. He had been a friend of mine since I got here; I had just gotten a guitar and had no idea how to play and he taught me and we dated briefly but it was awkward so we split but we remained close. I checked the time and saw I had a good 10 minutes until lessons started so I went to talk to Guitar Dude.

"Aw hey, RJ, how you doing?" he asked, moving his guitar to hug me and I hugged back.

"Good. You wanna come sit down?" I asked pointing my thumb to my seat.

"Sure" he said following me to my seat. We sat and talked for a few minutes and he started playing a new piece he was working on until I saw him waving at someone behind me. I turned around to see who when I saw the 4 boys I had seen earlier in the studio. They were all in swim trunks and the only 2 with shirts on were the pale boy and the Latino. They smiled as they waved back. I blushed and checked my watch and jumped up.

"Crap! Sorry, I gotta go teach my class. I'll see you later" I said, hugging him quickly before running to the other side of the pool. I taught swimming lessons part time at the pool to earn some extra money for the animal center where I got Mable and volunteered at back home. The kids I taught were there and I told them all to hop in and wait on the side until I got there. I pulled off my shorts, grabbed my goggles and pulled my hair tie out. I shook my hair out as I walked to the deep end, kneeled down and dove into the water, its' coolness refreshing me. I swam under the water to the shallow end and rung out my hair a bit before pulling my goggles on.

"Ok, where did last leave off?" I asked the group of 9 kids in front of me.

"We were on the back stroke Miss. Juarez" Julia, she was a child actress, said.

"Julia, if I've said it once I've said it a million times, I'm not old, call me Rosie"

"Ok, sorry Rosie" she said.

"It's ok Julia" I told her smiling.

"If they can call you Rosie, what can I call you?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Depends, you gonna let me teach my class," I asked turning to face the voice to see it was the tall brunette from the studio, "Mr.…?"

"Diamond. James Diamond" he said and I could finally put a name to the face.

"Well, Mr. Diamond, you may call me Rosalina, Rosie, RJ or Gustavo's niece. Now, my class is over in 40 minutes, you can either stay and take part in the class or wait with your friends behind you" I smirked at the look I received from him and his friends, obviously shocked that they didn't recognize me.

He turned and looked at his friend, not saying anything but communicating through his eyes. Apparently they gave in and got up and the 2 with shirts took them off and chucked them on to their loungers.

"Ok on the wall with the others" I said as they hoped into the water. As they swam over the blonde smiled at me and I blushed before quickly shaking it off. "Ok have any of you had any actual swimming lessons before?" I asked and all of them shook their heads. I sighed, this was gonna take awhile. "Ok, well let's start with something simple. Let's get to know our new friends guys. How do wanna do this?" I asked the kids, I really was like a part time camp counselor; I just wanted everyone to be comfortable. 5 hands shot up and I picked Harriet.

"Harriet," she was here with her family because her sister was in a band, I called on her because she was quiet and she reminded me of myself before I found music.

"About Me" she asked her brown eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Ok. So if you do not know how to play "About Me" raise your hand" I directed the children. I had 5 people raise their hands 4 of them being the boys. "Ok, well we start by holding hands and making a circle," I started putting both my hands out having Harriet grab my right and Joshua, his brother is an actor, grab my left. "Ok now we drop our hands," they did so, "and anyone want to start the game?" I asked. I picked Violet; she was also a child actress, since she seemed the most eager. "Violet" I motioned for her to go. She swam to the middle and the kids closed the gap.

"Hey my name is Violet. Umm…my favorite color is orange" she said and I told her not to move yet.

"Ok, if your favorite color is orange change your spot and when there is no spots left the person in the middle has to say something about them self" I said and told Violet she could go. 2 other kids moved to change their spots. In the end it was Lola in the middle, she was here because her sister was an aspiring singer.

"My name is Lola and my favorite color is blue" I was the only one that moved so her and I just switched places.

"My name is Rosalina or Rosie and I have a younger sibling" the blonde boy was the only one who moved so we switched places.

"My name is Kendall and I love hockey" it made me smile to finally have a name for the cute face as me, the other 3 boys in the band, and 2 other kids went to move. Some how I wound up next to the blonde. I blushed as the game continued with everyone getting to know each other better.

Fast Forward To End of Class

"Bye everyone. Next week we will learn back stroke" I said as I got up from hugging the last kid good bye. I smiled and waved as they walked away with their parents.

"Rosie?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the 4 boys whose names I finally knew.

"Yeah?" I asked wandering back over to Guitar Dude who hadn't moved since I had left.

"Where are you from?" I heard Logan ask me.

"New Jersey, hey GD" I replied as I sat down Mable came running over.

"Hey girl! Come here" I said picking her up and putting her in my lap. The guys pulled chairs over and sat down. "This is Mable" I said introducing the dachshund in my lap.

"RJ! You're finally back! Man, you were gone for, like, hours" GD exaggerated.

"It was forty minutes!" I laughed scratching behind Mable's ear.

"New Jersey? Man, you're a long way from home. Miss anyone there?" James asked, trying and failing to be discrete; he wanted to know if I had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, my dad, my friends but no boyfriend" I said holding the necklace my dad gave me.

"Cool" James said obviously pleased that he had a shot.

"Yeah, the last serious relationship I had didn't end well" I looked down at Mable; the topic was still a bit painful.

"What happened?" Carlos asked his eyes holding concern.

"Well, Matt, my previous ex, beat me and tried to rape me" I said quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know" Carlos said.

"It's ok you didn't do anything" I told him.

"Wait, last serious relationship? So you're with someone now?" Logan asked.

"No, but I did date someone after Matt." I replied, glancing over at Guitar Dude who smiled reassuringly.

"Can I?" Carlos said reaching towards Mable.

"Sure" I answered, picking up Mable and handing her to Carlos.

"So...anyone here got a special someone" I asked.

"Well Logan is dating Camille, but nothing else. I just broke up with my girlfriend" Kendall said. His voice made my knees weak.

"Well, one less boy I have to deal with. GD, can you play that thing you were-"

"¡Rosalina, tú necitas ayudar mamá!" (Rosalina, you need to help mom!) SJ yelled from the balcony of our apartment.

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute!" I yelled back sighing.

"Here, I live in 2K. Come by at 5 for dinner and here's my number." I said quickly packing up and grabbing the pen I always kept handy and wrote my number down on Kendall's hand, since he was the closest. "Bye everyone!" I yelled as I picked up Mable and bolted for the elevator.

"Bye Rosie!" they shouted.


	3. Truth or Dare?

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 3 Truth or Dare?

Fast Forward to Dinner at Rosie's:

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked to the door; I had showered and was in some sleep clothes that consisted of a Tim McGraw (country singer) concert tee and some Betty Bop PJ pants. I'd been playing Guitar Hero 5 when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to reveal the guys, a little girl about SJ's age and a woman about my mom's age. "Hello, you must be Kendall's mom and sister. Please come in." I told them as I moved aside so they could come in. "¡Mamá, los invitados está aquí!" (Mom, the guests are here!) I yelled going back to the couch picking up the guitar and putting the strap over my head. "So, what's the girl's name?" I asked as I picked freestyle mode.

"Katie" Kendall answered sitting on the couch while I opted for the floor because I just liked sitting there. I hit the ok button for my player, it went to the song selection screen and I yelled for Simon. He came out of his room with his DS in hand and asked what I needed. I stood up and pushed him towards Katie.

"SJ meet Katie, Katie meet SJ. Play nice." I said to them walking back to the TV and selected one of my favorites. "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down started and I hit every note, I'd played this song so many times but it's still fun to play. The other guys had sat down on the couch to watch me causing an uncomfortable silence. "So," I began after the song ended and stats started to show, "what do you guys wanna do 'till dinner is ready?" I shut the game off turning to face the boys.

"I don't know" Logan said frowning.

"Truth or Dare?" James suggested optimistically.

"Sure" I replied. They all moved to the floor to make it easier to play.

"Ok Logan, truth or dare?" Carlos asked with an energetic smile.

"Truth" Logan said, not trusting the boy.

"Chicken! Fine, what was you first impression of Rosie?" he asked his smile becoming contagious.

"I thought she was…different, but in a good way, nice and…cute I guess" Logan blushed but I didn't care, I thought it was nice that he saw I was different from most people and I held my necklace in my hand smiling happily to myself.

"Ok, Kendall truth or dare?" he asked taking the attention off himself. I looked over to see what he would do.

"Dare" Kendall replied with confidence that gave me butterflies.

"I dare you to…have Rosalina sit on your lap for the rest of the game." He said, happy that he could embarrass both of us at the same time.

"Logan," I started as I got up, "I only go by Rosalina if I'm in trouble or being introduced. So call me either Rosie or RJ" I finished by sitting down on Kendall's lap like he was a cushion. We were both blushing but it showed on him more because he was a bit paler than me.

"Ok," Kendall shifted so I was between his legs and my back was on his chest, "James, truth or dare?" he asked the brunette.

"Dare" He answered grinning at me with a wink. I looked away blushing to see SJ and Katie making kissy faces at me referring to location between Kendall's legs. I glared at them causing them to retreat to SJ's room.

"I dare you to-" Kendall doesn't get to finish his sentence because my mom calls dinner. I got up and raced to the kitchen, smelling the pasta and chicken parm smiling. We all sat down and I took my fork and got myself some chicken and pasta.

"So, what are we eating?" James asked as he sat down across from me.

"Chicken Parmesan with bow-ties" I said as I put some parmesan cheese on my pasta.

"Never heard of it" They replied and my jaw dropped.

"Then eat. It's a favorite here and it's AWSOME!" I said cutting up my chicken not believing they could have never heard of such an awesome food.


	4. The Game Goes On

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 4 The Game Goes On

After Dinner…

"You were right, that was awesome!" Carlos yelled as we all walked around the apartment in my horrible excuse for a "grand tour".

"Told you and here is SJ's room and this thing is my evil little brother, SJ. Hi SJ." I replied pointing him out as we walked in.

"Hey! I resent that!" he retorted, Katie chuckled beside him, and I just ruffled his hair and continued the tour.

"Love you too Simon," I laughed, "Ok, living room, kitchen, dining room, the bathroom is off to the left of the kitchen, my mom's room, and my favorite, my room" I completed the tour by hopping onto my bed and turning to flip on my ihome. "Come in and sit down. It's boy safe don't worry I had SJ check it." I laughed, my inner self coming out more as I got more comfortable around them. "Have A Nice Day" by Bon Jovi started playing and I smiled as it made home feel a bit closer and I put a hand on my necklace again.

"Hey, Rosie?" Logan asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied looking at the boys that were in various spots around the room.

"1. this feels more like a hang out room than a bedroom, and 2. why do you keep holding that necklace?" he told me from his spot on the floor.

"I get that a lot, it is a place that you can hang out in but I also sleep here so it's like a bedroom hangout. But the reason I keep holding this necklace I because my dad gave it to me as a last present before he left us" I replied fingering the blanket I've had forever.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry. I didn't know" He looked down afraid he'd said something wrong.

"It's ok, you didn't know" I told him lowering the music and going down to join him on the floor.

"Rosie, truth or dare?" James asked walking over to join us and sitting beside me. Carlos and Kendall came to join us soon after.

"I have nothing to hide so truth" I replied hoping he wouldn't ask anything embarrassing.

"Ok, Gustavo said we could flirt with you as freely as we wish but we all agreed not to fight over a girl after what happened with Jo. So, if you had to choose out of the four of us, who would you date?" he asked smiling, thinking he knew my answer.

"I've known you guys for less than a day! I don't know. Logan is taken, Carlos is to much like my brother, all jumpy and hyper a lot, and you are too obsessed with your face. So, I guess if I had to choose, Kendall" I told him looking down and blushing at the slight crush that had formed in less than 24 hours.

"Aw man! How come Kendall always gets the cute ones" He pouted and Kendall and I blushed more.

"Aw. Someone thinks I'm cute" I said in a sing song voice and just kissed James's cheek to make him happy. His face turned bright red and his hand went up to his cheek. I got up and sat on Carlos's lap so he wouldn't feel left out. "Logan I would have kissed your cheek but I would like to live" I joked.

"Naw, it's cool. It's your turn." He told me. Carlos played absent mindedly with my hair.

"Ok, Logan, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, I guess" Logan replied.

"I dare you to-" I was interrupted by my phone I reached on to the nightstand to get it. I smiled when the I.D. said it was Dallas.

"Hey you. How's life without me going?" I asked him smiling.

"Awful, I have a quiz in Spanish and I have no study buddy since mine left me for L.A.! but other than that it's been ok. We miss you!" Dallas replied goofing about as always.

"We? And if you want help all you have to do is call, or e-mail me" I asked.

"HI ROSIE!" Lilly shouted into the phone.

"Ow. Yeah I didn't need that ear. Hi Lilly! I miss you guys! So, how's the relationship stuff?"

"Great! 3 years next week! Oh I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"Really, already? Wow, seems like yesterday I walked down the stairs to see my 2 best friends making out on my couch" I grinned remembering the day.

"Hey! Fine, so anyone cute so far?" she asked causing me to blush.

"Maybe…I'll text you tomorrow ok I have guests over right now" I said upset to end the call so soon.

"Yeah ok. BYE ROSIE!" they shouted.

"BYE!" I shouted back and hung up sighing. I turned to the boys and set my phone down next to me.

"Who was that?" Logan asked referring to the call.

"Oh sorry. That was Dallas and Lilly, my 2 best friends from back home" I told him.

"Oh. So what was with the "you can just call or e-mail me" thing?" he asked blushing.

"Logan it's fine, I question everything. I said that because back home I also was a Spanish tutor so I would help him with his work sometimes. I was also a girl scout, member of rock band, chorus, and orchestra, and a volunteer at the center where I got Mable, hence the swimming lessons." I finished listing off the things I did in my free time.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff" Carlos said.

"Yep, and that's not counting sports. I did gymnastics for 7 years, soccer since I was 5, modern dance for 4 years, baseball since I was 4 and hockey since I was 5" I finished wondering how I did all of that and still had a perfect 4.0 GPA.

"Man, you do it all" James said in shock at everything I said.

"Yeah. They said I was too strong for softball and field hockey when I tried out for the teams so I've always been on the guys' team and I was the best on the team" I sighed at least I was on the girls soccer team.

"Amazing," Logan said shocked; "if I didn't know better I could have sworn she said she was on the guys' team" he laughed.

"I did" I replied.

"How? No girl has ever played on a guy's team that we've heard of" James asked.

"Simple. No girl was ever good enough to. I am" I smiled.

"I doubt you could pin one of us" Kendall bet.

"Fine. I bet I can pin Logan, Carlos and you in under 10 minutes" I proposed smirking, knowing I would win with my skill.

"Fine. Logan show her" he smirked back not knowing what I had up my sleeve.

"Ok I give! I give!" Logan shouted from beneath me. I had him down in less than 2 minutes. He was currently pinned stomach down, one arm pinned to his side, the other bent behind his back where I was sitting.

"One down, 2 to go" I released him from my hold. He shot up and blushed. "Aw it's ok Logie" I said ruffling his hair.

"Ok, now it's my turn" Carlos shouted and he was down within 3 minutes.

"Man, did you guys never learn how to fight?" I asked letting Carlos up.

"We never had to. Where we're from you don't need to, much" Carlos said going back to his spot.

"Well, Newark isn't the best place to grow up by" I replied.

"Still, that seems like more than knowing how to fight" Kendall suggested.

"Well, a black belt in self defense helps" I chuckled as their jaws dropped.

"No fair! You have an unfair advantage" Carlos shouted.

"Well, sorry for wanting to defend myself from freaks like Matt" I laughed.

"Ok. Fine, what can we do where we're evenly matched?" James asked.

"Two truths and a lie?" I suggested.

"Ok. So we have to figure out which one of the 3 facts is a lie?" Logan asked.

"Yep. You go first" I told him.

"Ok. My middle name is Philip, I'm a vegan, and I want to be a doctor" he said.

"You're not a vegan" I answered right away.

"Yep. You're good at this" he said.

"You ate the chicken earlier. Not that hard to figure out. Ok, um I have a motorcycle license, I love music and my best friend is a guy" I replied.

"Ok, there is no way you have a motorcycle license" Kendall told me and I reached up to my nightstand to get my hand bag. I took my wallet out and opened it. I took out both of my licenses; driver's and motorcycle and handed them to Kendall. "I sit corrected" he concluded.

"Yep. I got a bike for my birthday from my grandpa" I said taking my licenses back.

"Your best friend is a girl" Logan said.

"Yep, my second best friend is a guy," I told them, "Ok Carlos can go"

"¡Rosalina! Los invitados necesitan dejar" (Rosalina. The guests need to leave.) my mom yelled from the other room.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the studio tomorrow" I said getting up to walk them to the door.

"Bye guys," I replied waving to see they live next door, "Well, bye neighbors"

"Bye" they said as they walked into their apartment. This is going to be fun.


	5. Duets and Surprises

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 5 Duets and Surprises

The next day…

"Hey Kell. So, what's the plan for today?" I asked, tucking my helmet more securely under my arm. I had decided to ride my motorcycle in today for a change.

"Well first you have dance for an hour and a half with Mr. X, then break for lunch, then we have a surprise for you" Kelly said smiling, she was like the sister I never had.

"Ok I'll see you at lunch then" I smiled and headed to dance.

"X! How's it going?" I asked smiling as I walked in.

"X-celent. And you mamasita?" he replied doing that weird X-thing with his arms.

"Good. Met some cute guys yesterday. So, what are we learning today?" I asked pulling my hair up.

"New dance moves for your X-citing new song you recorded yesterday" he said going over to put on some music. It was a high energy Latin song with a fun beat.

"Cool. Show me the moves" I replied already moving my hips to the beat slightly. He began showing me the first verse steps and I got them quickly.

Later…

"Ok. I'll see you later X" I yelled as I left my dance session.

"X-bye" He said waving. I walked to the bathroom to change. After I was done I headed over to my Uncle's office.

"Hey Uncle G" I smiled as I walked over and gave him hug.

"Hey Rose. So you off to get lunch?" he asked hugging back.

"I'm probably gonna get something from the pantry" I told him pulling back. "See ya in a few" I said walking out.

I decided to make a sandwich with ham and cucumbers. As I headed back to my uncle's office I started singing quietly to myself.

"Ok so you're a rocket scientist. That don't impress me much. So, ya got the brains but have ya got the touch? Now don't get me wrong, ya I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much" I sang Shania Twain's "That Don't Impress Me Much" as I walked through the halls. I ate as I walked singing in my head and going over the dance moves while walking. "Hey Uncle G. I'm back" I said as I walked in and saw the guys sitting there. "Hey guys." I smiled and leaned on the wall beside Logan.

"Hey Rosie" they smiled.

"So what's this surprise Kelly was telling me about?" I asked.

"Ok. So because you are both doing very well I have decided that you will sing a duet" Gustavo said.

"What!" we all shouted.

"YEP! Now, all of you TO THE RECORDING BOOTH!" he yelled and I just sighed. "Ok, so you guys are gonna be singing "Worldwide"." He said and I smiled. I helped him write this so I knew all the words. "Rosie, you are singing the parts with the blue star. Dogs you know your parts and just adjust accordingly. Now go"

"Ok" we replied and shuffled into the booth. The music started…

_Rosie_ **Guys**(will be labeled which one) All

_"Wait, a minute. Before you tell me anything how was your day, cause I been missin'"_

Kendall: **"You by my side, yeah"**

_"Did I, awake, you out of your dreams, sorry but I couldn't sleep"_

Kendall: **"Calm me down, there's somethin' 'bout the sound of your voice"**

Logan: **"I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem, no, soon we'll be, together"**

_"We'll pick up right where we left off"_

James: **"Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just, one thing that I have to do"**

_"Hello"_

Guys: **"Tuck you in every night"**

_"On the phone, hello"_

James: **"And I hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long"**

Kendall: **"And you're the one that I'm waiting on"**

_"Hello"_

Guys: **"Tuck you in every night"**

_"On the phone, hello"_

Carlos: **"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**

"Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide"

ETC.…(You wanna hear the song look it up on YouTube)

"That was really good you guys." Kelly smiled.

"Dogs that was good, Rosie that was awesome…well go over the song and we'll record it and do all that stuff tomorrow. Ok, now go do whatever it is that you guys do" Gustavo said shooing us away and hugging me.

"Bye" we waved on our way out.

"So…What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Well, I'm probably gonna go to the pool. You guys?" I asked grabbing my stuff.

"Same, what's with the helmet?" James asked pointing to my bike helmet.

"I rode my bike in today" I answered and started walking.

"Cool, can we see it?" Carlos bounced smiling.

"Sure. Race to the lot?" I asked him.

"You bet!" he replied.

"Ok, ready, set, hey what's that?" I asked pointing to a random spot to distract him.

"Where?" he looking around to see the nonexistent thing. I grinned and dashed down the hall and towards the lot laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Carlos yelled realizing what I did and dashed after me.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted still running. We some how got to the lot at the same time the guys still trekking down.

"So this is your bike?" he asked as I showed him my Harley.

"Yep, so I saw you yesterday. You were staring at Stephanie!" I accused.

"W-what? No I wasn't!" he blushed looking at his feet.

"Yes you were. Hey you didn't hear it from me but, I think she likes you too" I told him, knowing she did cause she told me.

"Really? Yes! Well how about you? A little birdie told me you've taken a liking to Kendall" He smirked causing me to blush.

"What, who-who told you that?" I assumed that Simon guessed and told Katie who then told Carlos.

"Who told Carlos what?" Kendall asked as he came over smiling with the others.

"Um…that I, oh look at the time see you guys at the pool later. Bye!" I said jumping on my bike, starting it, putting on my helmet and zooming off to the Palmwoods. That was close.

At the Palmwoods…

"I've never known a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket and a comb up his sleeve, just in case. And all that extra hold gel to keep your hair otta lock it, cause heaven forbid, it should fall out of place" I sang as I walked to the pool.

"You sound amazing" Kendall complimented coming up next to me.

"T-thank you…you sounded really good at the studio" I blushed looking down.

"I try…what song was that?" he asked smiling.

"Shania Twain's 'That Don't Impress Me Much', I've got it stuck in my head and that part reminds me of James" I replied smiling back at him.

"Nice. I'm more of an old rock fan, like Incubus and Taking Back Sunday" he said.

"I like 'Drive' by Incubus" I grinned finding common ground with him.

"Cool. So, uh, I was thinking, do you wanna maybe go out with me tonight?" he asked looking down and blushing.

"Um…sure. You have my number right?" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Y-yeah. I'll text you later" he looked at me with those eyes and my heart started to beat faster.

"O-okay…I have to go call my friend about a class. Um…text me okay?" I lied carefully because I had to tell Lilly about this right away.

"Okay. I'll text you with details later Rosie" he waved and started backing away towards the pool.

"Bye Kendall" I waved as I backed away towards the elevator. As I got in the elevator and it started to go up I started dancing and jumping happily.

When I got back to the apartment, I got the shock of a lifetime. Lilly and Dallas had come out to visit me in L.A.! They were waiting for me in the kitchen. "HEY!" they shouted.

"Oh my…what are you guys doing here?" I asked running to hug them. I could tell Lilly everything now.


	6. Date Night

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 6 Date Night

I told Lilly about the guys, L.A., and my date with Kendall tonight and she and I started screaming in excitement.

"Ahh, what's with the screaming?" Dallas asked.

"Rosie's got a date!" Lilly shouted shaking him like he was a rag doll.

"Okay, okay calm down" he reasoned.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend has a date with a hot singer? He's hot right?" Lilly asked me and I nodded.

"Okay can you show me this guy; I want to make sure he's not another Matt" Dallas crossed his arms and I sighed; same old Dallas.

"Fine. Come on" I said leading them to the pool. "Here we are. Now where is…Kendall!" I grinned at him, walking over.

"Hi Rosie, hi…" Kendall stood up smiling.

"Dallas and this is my girlfriend Lilly, we're Rosie's friends" Dallas smiled.

"Hi. I'm Kendall" he said. The guys began talking about hockey and guy stuff and walked away.

"You were right, he's hot. Makes me wish I was single" Lilly smirked, sighed and stared at Kendall's butt as he walked away.

"Hey, hey, you have a boyfriend" I said to her blocking her view.

"I know, I know. So, details now. When is it, where are you going, is a casual thing or a dressy thing. Come on tell me!" She shot questions at me like crazy.

"All I know is that it's tonight. Everything else I don't know, he was gonna text me with the details" I told her.

"Well, then let's ask so I can prepare you for your date" she smiled and grabbed my wrist and dashed after Dallas.

"Kendall!" she yelled.

"Yes?" he turned around.

"As your date's best girl friend, it is my job to prepare her for any and all dates that I can and I can't very well do so if I don't know anything about said date. Therefore I would very much appreciate it if you would tell me when and where you intend on taking her out" she said to him in a fake formal voice. I couldn't take it, I doubled over laughing hysterically. They all looked at me like I was crazy except for Lilly who looked at me and began laughing hysterically as well. As soon as we calmed down she said "but seriously, where are you taking her, when will you pick her up, and how should she dress?"

"Where we are going is a secret, um like formal but not fancy, like a nice dress would work, and I will come pick you up later at around 5:45-ish?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his friends watched from their seats in amusement.

"Okay, well, we will see you then. Come on Rosie, I have to make you breath taking" Lilly said dramatically.

I turned to Dallas with pleading eyes and said "Help me" and he just shook his head smirking and shouted "have fun" as Lilly dragged me off. She had two and half hours to work her magic.

"Lilly, can we at least get Katie to help so I know Kendall will like it?" I pleaded as we walked down the hall to my apartment.

"Fine," she sighed "but make it quick."

"It'll take a second" I promised pulling my wrist free and knocking on the door for 2J.

"Hey Rosie, to what do I owe this visit from you and this person?" Katie answered the door smiling.

"This is my friend Lilly. I have a date with your brother and I need your help approving an outfit to wear" I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay let's go" Katie yelled to her mom that she was going to help me with something and shut the door behind her. I opened the door to 2K, it was empty; SJ at the pool and mom at work.

5:30 pm…

"Ok, and that should do it" Lilly smiled as I opened my eyes after she finished my eye shadow.

"You look awesome!" Katie shouted as she looked me over as I got up and turned in a circle. I looked in the mirror and smiled; I did look amazing. A minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Kendall. You look nice. Please, come in. ¡Rosalina! ¡Tu invitado está aquí!" (Rosalina, your guest is here!) my mom yelled.

"Well that's our cue. Wish me luck" I smiled and hugged them both.

"Luck" Lilly whispered in my ear and I smiled. They walked out in front of me. "Presenting, Rosalina Talia Juarez" Lilly put a hand out.

"Your date for this evening" Katie finished putting another hand out and I walked forward into view. I blushed as Kendall stared at me. "Big brother," Kendall stopped staring to look at Katie, "this one, I approve of" Katie said smiling as I walked over to where he stood.

"Wow, you look…wow" Kendall said breathlessly standing up and looking at me with his heart melting smile.

"Same to you" I grinned looking him over.

"Oh, I got you this," he handed me a red rose, without the thorns of course.

"Thank you" I smiled as I took the rose and smelled it; sweet and smooth, like they always are.

"Let's go" He took hold of my hand and I felt butterflies swarm my stomach.

"Bye guys" I grinned waving. They smiled and waved and Lilly gave me two thumbs up. "Okay…so, where are we going?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me after the door closed.

"That is a secret that you will have to find out" he smirked and tapped my nose. I giggled lightly in response.

"Fine. Well, I have a question" I just smiled as we entered the elevator.

"And I have an answer," Kendall said looking down at his shoes and pulled his hand away from mine as if he forgot he was holding it and blushed, "S-sorry"

"It's okay," I reached for his hand and put mine back in his enjoying the warmth it provided, "Who are you?" I finished as the elevator continued it's decent.

"What do want to know?" he asked curiously as he covered my eyes with a bandana.

"Well first I wanna know why you're blindfolding me" I giggled excited and curious as to what he was up to.

"Well, it's a surprise so you will be surprised" he chuckled as the elevator dinged.

"Ok, so ah!" I squealed as he picked me up bridal style I assumed because he didn't want me walking into anything while blindfolded. "Don't drop me!" I buried my head in his neck as he started walking; he smells like cologne, fabric softener, and just…boy.

"I won't, I promise" his voice holding the truth.

"Ok, so what's your favorite color?" I asked trying to learn more about this guy while keeping my fear of being dropped at bay.

"Green, you?" he answered and it began to smell like pool water, so I assumed we were at the pool.

"Blue, favorite animal?" I smiled at he set me down and untied the bandana from around my eyes.

"Uh…red-eyed tree frog, your favorite?" he sat down next to me. I looked at the table he set up and blushed.

"This looks amazing, did you do this?" I asked.

"Yep with a little help from the guys. You never answered my question" he smiled as he lit two candles and took out our food. "What do you like on your sandwich?"

"My favorite animal is bottlenose dolphins and I like ham and if you have cucumbers" I answered smiling, god I can't stop smiling around him.

"Yep, we have cucumbers, we only had Italian rolls so" he smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine" I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me my sandwich.

"Thanks" I smiled, taking my sandwich and he then began making his own sandwich. We discussed everything and anything, learning secrets, likes, dislikes, favorites, and everything in-between during dinner.

"So, is Lilly always like that?" he asked as he wiped his mouth and I chuckled.

"Pretty much, I had to remind her that she has a boyfriend earlier" I laughed at the thought of my crazy red-headed friend.

"Well, I'm flattered but I have my eyes on someone else" he winked at me and I blushed more.

"Who might that be?" I inquired.

"Oh, someone you might know. She's just the right height for me, she's got dark, chocolate brown hair and eyes, man her eyes, they sparkle when she laughs or smiles and are just gorgeous, she's sweet, she's funny, she loves kids, animals, and people, and people love her, her voice is to die for, and she is beautiful. She's just…amazing" he finished smiling. "Her name suits her well; she is just as beautiful as the flower she was named after" he had a megawatt grin on his face and I was as red as a tomato.

"What's her name?" I asked as if this were a trick.

"Rosalina" he said perfectly as if it belonged on his lips.

"R-really?" I was ecstatic and surprised that he returned my feelings and flattered by his words.

"Yes. I'll be honest, I've never been more nervous for a date before. Dallas was like, interrogating me earlier but he did help prepare for the date" he looked at me and I knew he was serious.

"That's Dallas. He's been very protective of me since the whole Matt thing" I told him.

"Yeah he told like an overview about it. I wanna hear your side of it sometime," he smiled at me and the butterflies came back and I looked down blushing. "Also, and I don't know if this is true for you but, I've never felt like this about someone before," he grasped my hand and I looked up to face him to see he was 3 inches from my face, "and I think I like it" he whispered and I could smell just how close he was by his minty breath.

"I feel the same way, I just can't believe I fell for you so fast" I whispered back. He placed a hand on my cheek and chuckled.

"Well, I am very charming" he smirked and I lightly tapped his cheek smiling but I left my hand there as he brought his other hand up to lace his fingers with mine. With the hand he had on my face he tucked some hair behind my ear and finally rested it on my jaw so he could rub his thumb against my cheek. We both slowly leaned forward and our lips met in the middle. I felt sparks flying as I slowly brought my other hand up to the back of his neck. As we pulled away I felt him lightly rest his forehead against mine. "Wow" we said at the same time.

"So…what does this mean?" I asked not moving from his arms.

"Well," he moved his hands to my waist, picked me up, causing me to squeal slightly in shock, and placed me in his lap. "I don't know. I mean I really like you" he kept his hold on me.

"I really like you too, Kendall" I smiled warmly at him.

"So…would you, I don't know, want to be my girlfriend?" he blushed looking away. I took his face in my hands on his face, turned his head to look at me and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked after I pulled away.

"Hm…could you repeat that?" he smirked and we both leaned in and shared our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	7. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 7 Boyfriend and Girlfriend

The next morning…

I've been in my own little fantasy world since the date last night. My dreams were filled with images of his face, his smile, his eyes, everything. I woke up bubblier than ever and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Why you so happy? It's morning. You hate mornings" Lilly said as she poured herself some OJ before offering me some.

"Oh nothing. Great date, good food, amazing set up, new boyfriend" I smiled giddily sipping my OJ. She dropped her cup on the floor that she had been drinking from.

"WHAT?" she shouted. I nodded smiling and she started screaming.

"I have a bat!" Dallas ran out holding a bat only to see it was a false alarm. "Why are you screaming?" he asked Lilly as he walked over to get some milk and she just kept grinning widely.

"ROSIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" she shouted running over to me and squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Lilly…can't breathe" I gasped and she let me go.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy" she grinned.

"Kendall better treat you well or I'm going to beat him with this" Dallas said picking up the bat, motioning to it before drinking his milk.

"Don't worry. I don't know what it is but I feel…safe with him" I smiled and sipped my OJ.

At the studio…

"Hey you" I smiled as I hugged Kendall.

"Hey, missed you" he kissed the top of my head while holding me before pulling away and kissing me on the lips. I smiled and kissed back.

"Well what have we here?" Logan smirked from behind us. We reluctantly separated.

"It seems that our friend has a new girlfriend" James smiled I walked over and hugged them.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I pulled away and Kendall wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm gonna guess that was Lilly screaming this morning" Carlos yawned, obviously Lilly woke him with her yelling. I blushed and nodded. "It's fine, just tell her I like my sleep" he finished and Kendall was resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Come on Gustavo's waiting" Logan said motioning to his office. Kendall and I shared a kiss before separating. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. When walked into Gustavo's office and he smiled at me.

"Hi Uncle Gir" I smiled not letting Kendall go but I could feel him tense beside me.

"Hi Rosie. Dogs. So Kendall, you're my new nephew?" Gustavo joked. All of their jaws dropped and I smiled at Kendall's red face; apparently he didn't joke with them like he did with me.

"Uncle Gir!" I blushed as well.

"Ok, sorry, now first order of business you all have dance with Mr. X. now shoo" he waved us off.

"Ok, come on guys I wanna go see X" I smiled grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him towards the dance studio. They all reluctantly followed. "Come on! I can show all the cool moves I do!" I let go of his hand and dashed off to see X. "X! I'm back!" I sing songed as I opened the door smiling.

"Rosalina! Oh I missed my little fireball!" he smiled as he hugged me.

"You saw me yesterday!" I laughed as I hugged back and the guys walked in. "X, meet my new boyfriend" I smiled as I took Kendall's hand.

"Nice. You have a good one Rosie, in fact you may have found one that can x-keep up with your moves" he winked and I blushed.

"What does he mean?" Kendall asked and I grinned.

"This," I executed a perfect cartwheel then a front hand spring, "is what he meant" I smiled at their shocked faces.

"Well, looks like Logan has some competition" James elbowed Logan. I giggled as I walked over to stand by Mr. X.

"That's my X-celent little fireball" Mr. X smiled hugging me again. "Ok let's get x-started!" he clapped.

I smiled pulling my hair back into a low ponytail. I finished stretching as he put on "Jala Jala" by Riche Ray and Bobby Cruz.

"I love this song" I started moving to the beat, my steps following a loose salsa. Of all the Latin based dances, this was one of my favorites next to the Argentine Tango.

"Rosie" Mr. X gasped.

"I didn't do it! Wait…what didn't I do?" I stopped and turned to look at him.

"You forgot to flaunt it" he crossed his arms and restarted the song as I blushed. I'd forgotten to do the hip shake that would flaunt my butt more that I wanted. This time I didn't miss it and I followed the steps well.

"Hey, my girlfriend. No staring" I saw Kendall in the mirror move to block his friends' view of me.

"Kendall" I called and stopped dancing.

"Yes?" he turned to face me. I put a hand on my hip and crooked a finger towards myself. He smiled and walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"X can you put on the Latin mix?" I asked him and he nodded. Soon another Salsa beat was playing and I could feel the music take control. I began to walk around him in a circle, examining him, crossing one foot in front of the other. When I was in front of him again I put both hands on his chest and gripped his shirt tightly in both hands, pulling him face to face with me. I smiled at his questioning face that told he was a little shocked at my actions and kissed him before pushing him away. He looked baffled and stared at me questioningly. "Part of a dance" I giggled and told X teach us the moves for the dance we were gonna do.

Kendall's POV:

Apartment 2J after practice…

"Kendall you are love sick! Just admit it!" James threw his hands up frustrated. He and I had been arguing about my behavior around Rosie since we left the studio. He says that every time I see her it's like the cartoons when one character sees another cute character and their eyes turn into little hearts. I told him he's crazy, which he is, but even Carlos and Logan agree. I guess I was a bit love sick.

"Ok, so I'm a little love sick but I can't help it. I've never met anyone so…amazing. I feel like I've known her forever, but every time I see her it's like it's the first" I dropped onto the couch with a sigh. It was true, I had fallen and fallen hard for the more than ordinary girl next door.

"Wow. You have a serious case of love bug dude. If you like her so much just tell her" he said, sitting down beside me.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to get to serious to fast and scare her but I really want her know" I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"You'll figure out what to do" he patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks. I'll figure something out" I sighed. My mom walked out of the kitchen. "Mom," I asked looking over at her. She nodded. "How do you tell someone that you're in love with them?" I fell onto my back on the couch as she walked over.

"Is this about your girlfriend? Katie told me" she sat down beside me and James walked away. "Just tell her on the next date. I saw the way you two stared at each other; you are both love sick teens" she kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair smiling. I sighed, my mom always knew what to say.

Rosie's POV:

Later at the pool…

"Ok, what would you name your kids?" Stephanie asked laughing, we were drying by the fire and just asking each other random questions. (Seating order left to right: Muffy, James, Stephanie, Carlos, Kendall, me, Lilly, Dallas, Logan, and Camille) I thought while the others answered.

"Gavin and Madeline" Muffy smiled.

"Peter and Gina" James hugged Muffy closer. They didn't agree but they were happy with each other and just too cute.

"Vincent and Farrah" Stephanie put her head on Carlos's shoulder.

"I like Stephanie's names" he smiled putting his head on top of her head.

"Kevin and Evelyn" Kendall smiled and kissed my head.

"Jasper and Evelyn" I looked at him. I loved the curiosity that was always in his eyes.

"Well if Rosie is done eye flirting with Kendall," Lilly joked and I playfully pushed her shoulder, looking away from Kendall and snuggling into his side, "Kylee and Noah" she finished while playing with Dallas's hand.

"Natalia and Noah" he kissed her head and putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"And you say Lilly is cuddly" I laughed at Dallas and he blushed.

"Oh go make out with your boyfriend" Lilly scolded playfully.

"Maybe I will," I chuckled, "Come on Kendall" I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Kendall joked as I pulled him out of the pool area.

"It's not kidnapping if you go willingly" I laughed.

"Be safe!" Lilly shouted laughing.

"You too!" I shouted back. "Let's go, I wanna show you something" I smiled and pulled him into the elevator.

"Can I try something?" he asked me and I nodded. He put a hand on my cheek and leaned forward. As his lips met mine I felt sparks jumping. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him a bit closer. When the elevator dinged we separated. We walked hand in hand over to my apartment and I opened the door. We walked into my room and told him to sit down.

"Ok, so my mom is insistent that I participate in this dance thing. I need a partner…" I sat next to him fiddling with my hands.

"I would love to be your dance partner Rosie" he hugged me.

"Really? Thank you! Oh you are the best boyfriend ever!" I hugged him back smiling.

"I try" he chuckled.

"Now," I stood up, "I can't wait to teach you the dance. It's my favorite" I giggled.

"Which one? Waltz, Tango, Salsa, uh… that's all I know" he laughed.

"Argentine Tango" I smiled.


	8. Teaching Kendall How To Dance

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 8 Teaching Kendall How To Dance

At dance lessons with Mr. X the next day…

"YOU'RE DANCING WHAT?" Mr. X yelled. I uncovered my ears and smiled.

"Yep. Argentine Tango. You know it's my best, and I think it help him learn about my culture and help us form a connection" I winked at X, the one reason I loved this dance was because it was a very close dance and he knew that.

"Fine but if things get too touchy I leave" he crossed his arms half smirking.

"Thank you!" I hugged him before going back to Kendall's side.

"Too touchy?" Kendall asked eyeing me carefully.

"Oh, nothing muchacho amante(my lover boy)" I smacked his butt playfully smiling. He jumped, a little shocked but smirked, grabbing my sides and pulling me to his chest. I smirked at him playfully.

"Rosie" Mr. X warned and I said sorry.

"Now help me teach him" I smiled.

"Ok, ok" he took Kendall's arm and moved him so they were face to face. "Feet shoulder width" he directed him how to stand. He did so. Mr. X motioned for me to take my place. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. This was gonna be fun.

2 hours later…

"and stop. Ok we will work on the x-lifts tomorrow. Bye Kendall, bye Rosie" Mr. X directed the steps up to the lift. To my shock, Kendall got the steps pretty quickly. We thanked him, gathered our things, waved good-bye and left.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked as we walked hand in hand down the hall.

"Well, it's Saturday, we have the day off, it's nice, warm, and sunny outside. Might I suggest a picnic in the park?" he smiled warmly at me.

"That sounds wonderful"

"Great. Let's go, the sooner we get back the sooner we can get there" he walked a bit faster.

"Ok, ok" I laughed as I jogged a bit to keep up with him.

At the park…

"Ok, you make the best PBJ ever" I smiled at Kendall.

"Thank you. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"Well, it's part of my culture so we visited Puerto Rico one year for spring break. So, when I saw how well the girls there danced I was like "I wanna learn that" so I did" I said.

"Cool. See I never had chance to learn stuff like that cause of hockey" he replied.

"Well, most guys think it's either too girly, not a sport, or gay, but I think that it's a very masculine. I mean look at some of the really good guy dancers out there. Most are really hot" I countered. It was true; most professional male dancers took up working out to even out their muscles and were drop-dead sexy.

"Yeah but they don't have beautiful girlfriend at their side like I do" he held my hand. I blushed a faint pink.

"Thank you" I said lacing my fingers with his.

"Have I told you that you look adorable when you blush?" he asked putting his free hand on my cheek.

"Hm, not that I can remember" I giggled happily. Only Kendall could make me giggle like a giddy school girl.

"Well I have now. Rose there's something I want to tell you" he said, I could hear the nervousness in his usually confident voice. I looked in his eyes telling him to continue. "I…I don't know how but somehow, within the last four days, I…I've fallen in love with you" he blushed an almost tomato color. I smiled happily and tackled him. He fell with a muted thud and me looking down at him happily.

"I've fallen in love with you too Kendall. I am hopelessly, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you" I smiled, leaned down and kissed him. Soon, I heard a click of a camera. I pulled away from Kendall slowly and looked towards the sound. Lilly stood on the sidewalk with her camera smiling.

"You seriously had to quote Twilight before kissing him?" she asked laughing lightly. Kendall and I blushed before I climbed off him to sit beside him after sitting up.

"Yes, it added to the moment" I giggled.

"Well fine. But this," she held up the camera a bit gesturing to it, "is going in a photo album" she grinned.

"Make sure to send me a copy. My mom's gonna wanna frame it" I laughed.

"Same" Kendall said.

"Well, I'll leave the happy couple alone. Bye!" she waved happily and walked off. I smiled, I had the best friends.

"Well, that was…embarrassing" Kendall blushed. I laughed and pushed him playfully.

"That's Lilly. She always has her camera" I smiled. He looked at me curiously. "She wants to be a professional photographer" I answered his unasked question. He nodded and kissed my cheek.


	9. If You Fall Get Back Up Again

I Can't Get You Off My Mind: Chpt. 9 If You Fall Get Back Up Again

"You gonna help me or not?" I had a hand extended out to Kendall so he could help me up. He laughed and pulled me up.

"Ok, again" Mr. X clapped his hands. We sighed and got back into position. Step, Step, Step, Turn, Spin and Ahh! I landed on my butt again. That's the only part Kendall is having a hard time with; after my spin in he's supposed to catch me and then a head dip. But he's having trouble with his grip on my waist and his hand slips and I fall. I get up and we start again.

Half an Hour Later…

"We got it! We got it!" Kendall was spinning me around in his arms. He had finally been able to do the dip without dropping me.

"Yes we did Kendall, you can put me down now" I giggled like a child as he stopped spinning finally.

"No I can't. I love you too much to ever let you go" he smiled and set my feet on the floor but didn't let go of me.

"Ah, young love. Well you may x-go. I'll x-see you two tomorrow and we'll do the entire dance" Mr. X smiled. I nodded and waved good bye before walking out with Kendall.

"Wanna go to the pool?" he asked as we walked to the group car. I smiled and nodded.

At the Palm Woods…

"Katie! Get back here! Don't read that!" I chased Katie around my apartment in my blue and black stripped tank-kini. Somehow while she and Simon were hanging out, she had gotten my diary and was attempting to read its contents.

"Never!" she ran and locked her self in the bathroom, the suddenness caused me to run in to the door and fall on my butt.

"Ow, Katie don't. Please, I've got stuff in there not suitable for the eyes of children!" I'd written every detail of every beating and attack Matt had done, the details would scar her for life like had done to me.

"EW! You wrote stuff about my brother like-"

"NO! But I wrote my life in that journal please give it back. There are some secrets I'm not ready to share"

"Ok," she sighed and unlocked the door, "but you should know Kendall's not one to judge, I can see he really likes you Rosie. You're really cool" she hugged me.

"Thanks, you're really cool too. Now let's go find Kendall" I quickly put my diary in to my closet where no one would find it. I grabbed a t-shirt and some shorts and threw them on. I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my purse.

We walked out of my apartment to find her brother. "He's probably at the pool" she suggested as we got in the elevator. I nodded in agreement. She hopped onto my back as the elevator opened. We walked out to the pool, me still carrying her. A blond girl wearing an extremely short skirt and low cutting v-neck that showed way to much cleavage glared at me as she walked into the lobby.

"Who's that?" I asked Katie as I set her down.

"Jo Taylor aka Kendall's ex. She got caught cheating on him so he broke up with her" Katie glared at her as she got in the elevator. I nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm gonna guess she doesn't like me. Oh well, can't please everyone" I sighed. I hadn't meant to make an enemy but I did. "Let's go" I walked off towards the pool. I saw Kendall sitting in his usual chair looking bored until he saw me. He smiled brightly and jumped up to greet me.

"Hey Rose" he hugged me.

"Hey Ken" I hugged back and smiled. "I just saw your ex and I don't think she likes me at all"

"She hated any girl that came near me. Honestly, I'm glad I broke up with her, otherwise I wouldn't be with the most wonderful girl ever right now" he smiled at me.

"Hm, and who would that be?" I smirked playfully at him. He just kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You should never kiss a stranger, especially if that stranger has a loving, strong, and handsome boyfriend" I bit my lip.

"Oh she does, does she? Well then I guess I shouldn't say that he has good taste in women," he kissed my cheek and then pulled me over to his pool chair and as we sat down he pulled me into his lap. "I also shouldn't say that her eyes look like pools of melted chocolate," he kissed my nose as he looked in my eyes.

"You shouldn't, my _boyfriend_ will beat you to a pulp if you do" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It'll be worth it" he smiled back as he kissed me and I kissed back loving the feeling I got when we kissed.

"A-HEM" James cleared his throat loudly in his chair so we reluctantly separated.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" I jumped up.

"Man, you are like an endless ball of energy" Kendall chuckled as he stood up too.

"Yep. Ok, now I'm gonna sound like a five year old, but tag! You're it!" I poked Kendall's arm and ran off towards Palm Woods Park laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Kendall yelled back laughing before taking off after me with James, Carlos and Logan following behind.


	10. Who Is Chase?

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt. 10 Who Is Chase?

Kendall's Pov:

As Rose ran off I couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moved. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled back laughing as I took off after my energetic girlfriend. I saw her running towards Palm Woods Park and I smiled. Having longer legs, I got there seconds before she did and I hid behind a tree, the other guys split up and hid behind some bushes and another tree. I heard her feet on the pavement coming closer when all of a sudden they stopped. I peered around the tree I was behind to see why she stopped. What I saw was Rosie and some dude hugging like we did. I snuck over to the bushes to 'observe'. She smiled brightly at this guy. He was around the same height as her, had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He also had woven rainbow bracelet on his right wrist. They looked very close so I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Kendall, don't worry it's probably just a friend of hers" Logan said as he patted my shoulder. I nodded. I watched her smile as she talked to the guy and decided I'd just go meet him myself.

Rosie's Pov:

I was running to the other side of the park when I stopped short. There on the bench was a guy who looked just like best friend from that I had from birth till age 7 when he and his family moved to California, Chase Rowan.

"Chase?" I asked to be sure. The guy looked up. "Are you Chase Rowan?" he nodded and stood up.

"Rosalina Juarez?" he asked and I nodded. His eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Rosie! I thought I'd never see you again! Oh wow, I missed you so much!" we met in a bone crushing hug.

"Same here! I missed you! So what's happened in the 9 years I didn't see you? How's the female population of L.A. treating you?" I laughed; he was a huge flirt when we were kids.

"Well I'm working towards finishing high school; I want to work with special needs kids so if it works out I'll be a special education teacher. But the female population here isn't what I've been paying attention to. Rosie, I'm gay" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I don't mind. I actually think it's great" I smiled brightly.

"Really?" he looked at me curiously.

"Yeah. I believe that you should be able to love who ever you want to, whether they're the same gender or not" I reassured.

"Thanks Rose. That means a lot especially from you. Speaking of guys, anyone special in your life?" he quirked an eyebrow playfully. I smirked giddily and nodded. "Ooo, what's his name?" he asked and it made feel like we were picking up from when we were 7.

"His name's Kendall Knight" I smiled happily at the thought of him.

"From Big Time Rush? Girl how did you nab such a hunk?" he made sound like we gossiping about the latest news in Hollywood.

"I don't know. Luck? He's…amazing" I sighed dreamily.

"I'll bet. Oh, speak of an angel and it shall appear" Chase smiled and glanced behind me quickly. I turned to see what it was and realized it was Kendall.

"Yep. One sec, I'll be right back" I smiled at Chase before running over to Kendall. "Kendall there's someone I want you to meet. Come on" I laced our fingers together. He nodded and we walked over to where Chase was sitting. "Kendall this is Chase Rowan, my best friend from when I was 7. Chase this is Kendall, my boyfriend" I leaned on Kendall's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kendall-"

"Knight. I know, I love the band's music. It's very nice to meet the person behind the voice" Chase shook his hand.

"Chase and I were just talking about you" I gave Kendall's hand a squeeze.

"Really? Well good things I hope" Kendall chuckled and squeezed my hand back.

"Yep, well as much fun as this has been I have to get to work. I guess I'll see you around Rosie?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, where do you work?" I was sad that he had to leave.

"I work at the Starbucks on the same street as this record company, Rouque Records I think. Do you know where it is?" he told us.

"Yeah we're both working at Rouque Records actually, do have a cell phone?" I smiled at the thought of working a bit up the street from my childhood friend. He nodded. "Give me your phone so I can program my number in" I held out my own phone for him to do the same. After saving it and waving good bye I heard Kendall breathe out deeply, as if he'd been holding his breath. "You okay?" I moved so we were facing each other.

"Well, you two seemed really close. Is it something I should worry about?" he asked lacing both hands with mine.

"No. We were best friends before his dad was relocated to California so he was forced to move. Plus, why would I leave you? I love you and you love me. That's more than I could have ever hoped for. Lastly, even if I wanted to date him, I can't" I smiled and squeezed his hands before bringing them to wrap around my waist.

"I'd probably have a mental breakdown if you left me for him. It's crazy how in love with you I am" he chuckled and cupped my face in his hands.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I feel the same way. Plus, Chase is gay" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok now I feel like I was worrying for nothing" he leaned so our foreheads were touching.

"Hm, I guess that's love. The mere thought of your partner leaving makes you fear you'll have a mental breakdown" I smiled. He nodded and sealed our lips together. In that moment I knew that this is what love felt like; a warm, everlasting glow, forever protecting you from all the negatives in the world and I couldn't have been happier.


	11. Rosie's Got A Secret

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt 11: Rosie's Got A Secret

I couldn't remember the last time I was able to trust someone like I trust Kendall. Matt had ruined that for many people.

"Rosie. Hello? Anyone home in there?" Kendall tapped the side of my head lightly, knocking me from my train of thought.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking about something" I looked at him.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"You, me, this relationship, _Matt_" I leaned back in the lounger where I was sitting next to Kendall.

"Matt. I keep hearing about this guy and I have no clue as to who he is or why he is so despised" Kendall turned to face me with questioning eyes.

"Can I sit in your lap? This is an emotional story" I told him. He nodded and shifted so I could sit. "Ok," I started when I finished settling down. "When I was 13 I met him. Light blonde hair, muscular, around your height, and he had bright blue eyes. We looked at each other and it was just 'wow'. My friends told me they didn't trust him, they said something about him was off but I didn't listen. It all started when I was over at his place one day, his parents were still at work; it was October 16, three years ago…

***Three Years Prior***

_ I was pouring a glass of juice when I noticed something on the counter. It was a clear vial. I set my glass down and picked it up._

_ "Rose?" a voice from the doorway made me jump. It was just Matt._

_ "Matt. Yesh, you scared me half to death," I joked. "What is this?" I asked curiously as I held up the tube for him to see. It was a clear vial and it had a weird fluid in it. His eyes widened._

_ "Where did you find that?" he asked as he walked over to me hurriedly and grabbed the vial._

_ "On the counter. I saw it while I was pouring juice" I told him._

_ "Rose, I need you to promise me something. You can never tell _anyone_ about this, okay. If it anyone finds out they're gonna ask questions and I can't have that. Promise me you won't tell anyone Rosie" he grabbed my arm when he started and as he went on his grip slowly tightened until I was sure I had bruises. I winced as I nodded and asked him to let my arm go. I knew I should tell someone what happened but I promised Matt, and a promise is a promise…_

_3 Months later:_

_ Matt started acting really weird ever since that day. The only people I told were Lilly and Dallas, who had started dating around the same time me and Matt had. Matt began hitting me a few days after our three month anniversary. I sobbed as I asked him why and he only said it was because he loved me, I told him if he loved me he wouldn't do this but that only landed me another bruise._

_1 Month later:_

_ He called one night and told me to come over. When I got there he said his parents weren't home. I smelled alcohol on his breath and I tried to run for the door but he grabbed my arm before I could._

_ "Now, now Rosie. Why you running sweetheart? We haven't even started yet" he slurred as he dragged me to the spare bedroom._

_ "Matt, please," I begged as I sobbed, "don't do this"._

_ "Shut up!" he yelled and slapped me across the face._

_ "Please Matt, I-I love you" I tried to get him to calm down a bit so I could run for help._

_ "Bitch! You believed me? Ha! As if I could love you. You are just a waste of energy. You good for nothing slut!" As he yelled he grabbed my arm and threw against the wall, causing a lamp to shatter and I landed on the shards. I prayed that someone, anyone, would hear and come help me as the shards from the lamp cut into my arm. Matt was so drunk that he lost vision for a minute, enough time for me to grab my bag and call Dallas._

_ "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice, I rarely called this late._

_ "It's Matt. He's drunk. I need help. He's gonna try to rape me! Hurry!" Matt snatched the phone and threw it against the wall, shattering it._

_ "No one is gonna help a whore like you," he yanked me up by my uninjured arm, "Why can't you just let it happen Rose? The less you resist," he grabbed his pocket knife and flipped open the blade, "The less I have ta make it hurt for ya" his speech was heavily impaired so it was a shock I understood it. He cut the top of my arm and I screamed. I hit him in the crotch with my knee and he doubled over and fell. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house and ran towards Dallas' house; thanking the stars that he lived only a block and a half away. I met Dallas half way to his house._

_ "Come on" he picked up in his arms and ran the rest of the way to his house; ignoring the stares he got as I sobbed into his shoulder._

_ "Mom! Dad! Help! Rosie's hurt!" he yelled as he set me on the couch and ran to get a trash can in case I threw up. His parents bolted down the stairs, his mom ran to my side and rubbed my back._

_ "It's okay. It's over now sweetheart. It's okay. Dallas I need you to call 911 _now_. Go" After that everything went blurry and all the voices faded out and vanished._

_The next day:_

_ Everything was black. Pitch black. I felt like someone had slammed me into the boards two and half dozen times. I was achy and sore everywhere. I heard some what muted voices and beeps. I used what strength I had to open my eyes and was met with white. I blinked once, twice and then attempted to wiggle my fingers and toes._

_ "Rose?" I heard a voice from beside me. I turned my head slightly and was met with the eyes of Dallas, Lilly, my brother Simon and my mom._

_ "Rosalina! Oh thank god you're okay!" my mom ran to my side and grasped my hand and hugged me like I was going to fade it oblivion._

_ "Mom!" I tried to move my arms but they felt like jelly._

_ "What happened?" I asked as everyone came over to join the hug. They filled me in on what happened after I passed out. Matt was taken into custody, his parents hated me and my mom banned me from seeing him which basically meant we were through._

*Currently*

"I had bruised my back so I needed to go to rehabilitation. I got three stitches in my shoulder and two where the glass cut really deep" I lifted my sleeve to show him the scars on my left arm. He traced them lightly with his finger.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"I filed for Domestic Abuse and Attempted Rape. He was sent to a mental hospital in Illinois for a year and is on house arrest because he was a minor but is due to face two to three years in prison once he reaches eighteen" (Idk if that can happen but it is for the sake of the story) I told him.

"I am so sorry Rosie" Kendall pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I smiled; this is what a relationship was supposed to be like, cuddling, snuggling up together under a blanket watching movies, secret glances from across the room, romantic evenings spent together under the moonlight, holding each other and never wanting to let go.

"It's okay. It's over. Now I have the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever ask for" I said blissfully.

"Hm, and who might that be?" he asked playfully. I pulled back to face him. I smiled and kissed him softly. "Oh yeah, it's me" he chuckled and pressed our lips together again.


	12. He Could Be The One

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt 12: He Could Be The One

I keep forgetting to put in disclaimers! Okay! I own nothing but my OCs, which I will list on my profile, and the plot. Other than that I own NONE of the other characters or songs I use except the first line where Rosie is singing in the first chapter. Peace out!

Palm Woods, Pool, Fire pit 11:32am, Sunday

I adjusted the last few chords and sighed. "Finally. Finished" I mumbled around my guitar pick. I had been working on a new song for my album, Gustavo said I could write my own song for the album, and I thought what's better inspiration than love, and I know who would be perfect inspiration for a love song *wink, wink*. I slid the pencil I was using in to the spiral on my song notebook and pulled my guitar pick from between my lips.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is; Rosalina Juarez. Sweetheart of Rouque Records, niece of famous music producer Gustavo Rouque, oh and, let's not forget, _girlfriend_ of _Kendall Knight_, the leader of Big Time Rush" a spiteful voice spat. I looked up and there, in a deep red low-cutting v-neck that over exposed what little cleavage she had, and a black skirt so short that it barely covered her small butt, stood Jo Taylor.

"And look who crawled out of hell; Jo Taylor. Cheater, slut, actress, and _ex_-girlfriend of Kendall Knight. To what do I owe the displeasure of speaking to you?" I smirked; if there was anything to learn from Jersey it was that, you pick a fight with a Jersey girl, the chances of you winning are slim to none.

"Huh. I've heard worse. I'm here cause your rancid music woke me. So, shut the hell up. Some of us beautiful people like to enjoy the only day off we get. Of course, I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand" she snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well at least I have a talent, unlike _you"_ I slid the pick into my jean's pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a hit single to record" I stood up from my spot on the bench. "Why don't you go find a pole to dance on?" I suggested smiling as I took my guitar off and wrapped my hand around the fret board. I smirked as she stormed off and passed Camille without a word.

"What crawled up her skirt and died?" Camille laughed as she walked over and hugged me.

"No clue. Maybe she was dropped on her head and left at strip club" we laughed at the idea. "So, what are you up to?" I asked her.

"Hey, hey, hey. There's my favorite girl" Kendall smiled brightly as he and the boys walked over.

"Hi Kendall" I smiled brighter if possible and set my guitar down.

"Hey Camille" the guys grinned.

"Hey. Well, I was on my way to an audition sign-up when little miss prissy pants walked into me, so now I'm here" she plopped down on the bench where my notebook was. "Ow," she said and pulled my notebook from under her. "I believe this is yours" she chuckled as she handed it to me. I nodded and tucked it under my arm.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna cross my fingers and hope I never have to talk to her again. 'I'm so hot and I'm a horrible actress. I'm slut who sleeps around behind my boyfriend's back and then denies it because I'm a lying bitch'" I imitated her annoying voice. Camille and I started laughing hysterically and the boys just stared at us like we were insane.

"The sad part is, is that's what she sounds like" Camille and I were leaning on each other from laughing so hard.

"Who are you talking about?" James finally asked.

"Jo. You should have been here like five minutes ago, I totally told her off and she stormed off" I calmed down a bit. "Okay, enough laughing, I gotta get to Rocque Records or my uncle's gonna flip"

"You told off Jo Taylor? One of the hottest TV stars in L.A.?" Carlos asked shocked. I nodded.

"Okay as much as I'd love to stay and hang out with you guys and talk about this, I have to go record" I smiled.

"Is that what's in that journal?" Kendall asked, eyeing the notebook curiously.

"I will let you know that later. Wanna meet up later at around quarter to five for dinner?" I asked him.

"Picnic in Palm Woods Park at our tree?" he replied hopefully.

"It's a date. I'll see you then" I grinned as I hugged him. While I was pulling away he pulled a fast one and sealed our lips together. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as we ignored the wolf whistles and hollers from our friends. "Ok. I really don't wanna leave but if I don't Uncle Gir is gonna kill you" I chuckled as we separated. He nodded knowingly. I said my good-byes and kissed Kendall's cheek before rushing off to record.

Later at Palm Woods Park:

"Hey, there's my girl" Kendall smiled as he stood up to greet me.

"Hey" I smiled back as I hugged him. We sat down beside each other on the blanket. We ate and talked about the day and laughed about my run in with Jo.

"So why'd you bring your guitar?" he asked as we finished eating.

"I wanted to show you the song I was recording today" I smiled and pulled my guitar into my lap. He nodded. I took a deep breath and started playing.

_Smooth talkin'  
>So rockin'<br>He's got everything  
>That a girl's wantin'<br>Guitar cutie  
>He plays it groovy<br>And I can't keep myself  
>From doing somethin' stupid<br>Think I'm really falling for his smile  
>There's butterflies when he says my name<em>

_He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<br>He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>I can hardly breathe  
>Something's telling me<br>Telling me_

_He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<em>

_He's lightning  
>Sparks are flyin'<br>Everywhere I go  
>He's always on my mind and<br>I'm going crazy  
>About him lately<br>And I can't help myself  
>From how my heart is racin'<br>Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
>He really blows me away<em>

_He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<br>He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>I can hardly breathe  
>Something's telling me<br>Telling me_

_He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<em>

_And he's got a way  
>Of making me feel<br>Like everything I do is  
>Perfectly fine<br>The stars are aligned  
>When I'm with him<br>And I'm so into him_

_He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>And when he's looking at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<br>He's got something special  
>He's got something special<br>I can hardly breathe  
>Something's telling me<br>Telling me_

_He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one  
>He could be the one<br>He could be the one_

"How was it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Wow…that was just…amazing" he seemed at a loss for words.

"It wasn't that good" I said shyly.

"You're right. Words can't describe how amazing the things you do are" he beamed and pulled me into his arms. "I love you Rosie" he mumbled into my hair before kissing the top of my head lovingly. I smiled as I set the guitar down and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Kendall" I smiled.

"You know I've mean meaning to ask you to help me learn Spanish; my current teacher is terrible" he chuckled.

"Claro que sí. Yo quiero enseñar tú. Te amo mi amor"(Of course. I'd love to teach you. I love you my love) I replied resting my head on his shoulder.

"Um…" he hesitated, not understanding.

"Of course. I'd love to teach you. I love you my love" I translated for him.

"Oh…so, correct me if I'm wrong, to say 'I love you too' would be te amo también" he guessed. I nodded.

"Perfecto" I smiled as I leaned in to press our lips together.


	13. Happy Valentine's Day!

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt. 13 Happy Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer: I only own Rosie and the other OCs. If I did own BTR Kendall and Logan would dating instead of Kendall dating Jo. Onward Santa's Helpers! (I ****so borrowed that from Big Time Christmas)**

"_Do you remember the nights we  
>Made our way dreaming<br>Hoping of being someone big?  
>We were so young then<br>We were too crazy in love_

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream_"

My phone sang signaling someone was calling. I groaned at being awoken by the electronic but reached out to answer it none the less.

"Hello?" I asked blearily, still half asleep.

"Hi Rose. Did I wake you?" Kendall's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi Kendall. Yes you did wake me. You're so lucky I love you or I'd kill you for calling at," I checked the clock, "seven o'clock in the morning" I yawned and stretched.

"Sorry. Love you too. I was calling to see if you knew what day it is" he asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"It's," I checked the calendar on my wall, "February 14. It's Valentine's Day" I smiled, for once I wouldn't be alone on the day of love.

"Yep. What are your plans for today?" he asked, as if he had no clue.

"Oh, you know. Record-hang on a sec I'm getting another call" I switched the line, "Hello?"

"Rosalina? You're awake this early?" Kelly asked.

"Kendall called me to see what my plans for today are"

"Oh. Well, they don't include coming to work. Gustavo insists on staying home and eating sweets on Valentine's Day every year. So you and the boys have the day off" I could hear her smile.

"Really? Sweet! Thanks Kelly. Gotta go, I've got Kendall on the other line so I'll tell him"

"Okay, bye Rosie. Have a happy Valentine's Day" she replied.

"Thanks, you too. Bye," I switched back to Kendall, "I'm back. Change of plan; that was Kelly. We have the day off today so…now I've got nothing to do" I smiled as I told him.

"Really. That's great! Wanna spend the day together?" he asked, almost as if he was afraid I'd say no.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day. I'll meet you in the lobby in…20 minutes?" I replied.

"I'll see you there. I love you" I could almost hear his smile.

"Love you too. Bye" I smiled and hung up the phone.

Lobby:

"Hi" I smiled as I walked up to Kendall.

"Hi" he replied, smiling back. "What do you want to do?" he asked lacing our hands together.

"Not a clue, but I bet most places will be crowded with couples today" I said as I swung our hands back and forth.

"So, you wanna just walk around. Check out some stores and stuff?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Oh!" we said at the same time. "You go first" he smiled.

"Well…you know how I was out shopping with your mom and Katie a few days ago?" he nodded. "Well while I was out I got you a Valentine's Day gift"

"You didn't have to get me anything. You being my girl is the best gift of all" he said as he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"Then think of it as my way of saying that you're the best boyfriend a girl could wish for, happy Valentine's Day" I giggled; out of the bag I had with me I pulled a white beanie baby with red and pink hearts on it. "And," I continued as I pulled out a navy blue beanie and a picture autographed by Mikko Koivu, the captain of the Minnesota Wild ice hockey team.

"No way! How did you get this? You are the best girlfriend ever! I love you so much! Thank you, thank you!" he grinned widely and picked me up and spun me.

"Well, my dad used to coach for the New Jersey Devils before he was offered a job as the coach for the Wild. Around that time he and my mom were at the breaking point in their marriage and were filing for divorce so he took the job. He sent me this when Mikko became captain" as I explained he pulled the beanie on.

"I love it, thank you. Man this makes my gift seem so lame" he said as he gave a half smile.

"It's from you and it shows you care that's what matters" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. Close your eyes and no peeking!" he laughed a little as I shut my eyes. I heard shuffling and then a box open. "Can you lift your hair a bit?" he asked. I nodded and did so. I felt a cool metal fall against my lower neck and a chain wrap carefully around my neck. "You can put your hair down and open your eyes love" I smiled. I opened my eyes, looked down and gasped. There, around my neck was a heart locket with a rose engraved on it with two little blue beads. "I had Lilly give me a copy of that picture, look inside" he said. Inside the locket was the picture of us kissing beneath our tree where we told each other we were in love.

"I love it Kendall. I love it and I love you" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I felt him smile and kiss back. "Let's go enjoy the day" I smiled as we separated. He smiled back and nodded as he laced our fingers together again.

"You know that's not my entire gift" he said as we walked out of the Palm Woods.

"Really, what else are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see later but right now I wanna explore L.A. with my girl" he replied with a bright grin.

4:45 pm:

"Okay so I'll see you in an hour?" he asked he stood in my door frame; we'd explored around L.A. and stopped in a few knick-knack stores and found some cute stuff.

"Yep. So, let me see if I'm right, dress like the first date, a nice simple dress and wear flats" I repeated what he'd told me. He nodded and kissed my lips before saying good-bye and parting so he could get ready.

5:45 pm:

"Hi Kendall. You look nice. Rosalina! ¡Tu novio está a la puerta!" (your boyfriend is at the door) my mom yelled.

"¡Mamá!" (mom!) I blushed.

"Lo siento. Hasta luego" (Sorry. See you later) my mom hugged me before shutting the door.

"Well you clean up nice" I complimented finally looking at what he was wearing. He wore a simple black jacket with a light blue dress shirt underneath and some simple black slacks.

"Thanks. You look beautiful" he complimented as we descended in the elevator. I blushed a faint pink.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked excitedly as we exited the lobby.

"You'll see" he chuckled at my eagerness. My uncle's limo was parked outside. "I talked your uncle into letting me use the limo for tonight" he answered my unasked question. I nodded silently, smiling brightly. He held the door open for me and then climbed in too. I noticed a picnic basket on one of the seats as he told the driver where to go.

"What's in the basket?" I asked.

"Food. Now get your cute butt over here" he laughed scooting over and patting the seat beside him. I giggled and hopped into the seat, leaning into his side.

A few minutes later:

"Here we are" he said. He grabbed the basket and climbed out to hold the door for me.

"Thank you. Thanks Ronald, tell the family I said hi okay?" I told the driver.

"I will. Gracias señorita." (Thank you miss) he replied before driving off.

"Let's go" Kendall smiled lacing his free hand with mine and began walking.

"So…, is that ocean water?" I sniffed the air. It was, mixed with Kendall's light cologne and his natural smell. "How'd you know I love the ocean?" I asked smiling.

"Lilly has got to be the one of the best friends you have" he told me laughing lightly. I nodded. The ground, all of a sudden felt soft. I looked down to see we were now walking on sand. A few yards from where we were I saw a blanket spread out with an umbrella. I smiled, Kendall was just too sweet.

"You and your endless charm" I giggled and tapped his nose affectionately. He smiled. Once we got to the blanket we sat facing each other.

"So, while interrogating Lilly I found out many things," he paused and looked at me. I blushed a light scarlet hue. "She told me that you love the ocean, and have since you were little, you absolutely _adore_ animals, you are the most happy when surrounded by loved ones, you live for making people smile, you are extremely ticklish and you love star gazing on clear nights" he grinned. I hide my face in embarrassment.

"I gonna kill that girl" I mumbled jokingly and he let out a breathtaking laugh that was impossible not to love.

"Well, enough about friends. Let's just enjoy this, and she also told me you like these" he smiled as he pulled out a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Okay, I take that back. I must call her later and tell her how awesome she is" I smiled as I scooted closer to Kendall. He offered me a strawberry and I leaned in and bit the strawberry bringing my hand up quickly to catch the juice that spilled onto my chin. "Mmm" I let out an exaggerated moan at the taste; I could tell right away that they were home made. "Here" I giggled as I picked up a strawberry and offered it to Kendall. He leaned and bit the strawberry like I did before sitting back and chewing.

"Can I cook or what?" Kendall said and quirked a ridicules eyebrow at me.

"So you make PB&J for a date and dip some strawberries in chocolate and you already assume you're the world's best chef?" I laughed.

"Never said that" he laughed too. I gazed up at the stars in awe. They were so beautiful and bright.

"The stars are so bright. They're beautiful" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes you are" Kendall smiled and looked at me.

"That line is so old!" I laughed and picked my head up so I could face him.

"I know, but it seemed to fit the moment" he laughed too.

"You are such a hopeless romantic. But that is one of the many reasons I adore you" I smiled and leaned to press our foreheads together.

"I adore you as well mi amor" (my love) he closed the distance more and out noses were touching.

"I'm glad you learned something from your Spanish teacher" I giggled as I engaged us in an Eskimo kiss (A/N: rub their noses against each other, I always wanna call it a rabbit kiss cause that's how rabbits kiss).

"Hm, I'd learn better if you were my teacher" he smirked.

"I'll see if we have any free time but for now let's just enjoy this" I smiled, sealing our lips together. He smiled too as he kissed back. It was truly a most wonderful and romantic Valentine's Day either had ever had.

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I had a mental breakdown earlier this week. I'm fine, I just procrastinated too much and got really stressed about things that were due and just sobbed for 45 minutes. This happens every so often cause I bottle up my emotions and then they all spill over. Again sorry! **

**Lots of stuff going on and I have NJASK next week. :( so I have to go to bed early. But I've gotten advanced proficient scores for the last two years. And we had a tornado watch today…fun. It was actually like one of the scariest things ever. Okay I'm gonna stop rambling and go finish the other one shot I'm working on…SPOILER ALERT! KOGAN! DOMINANT!Logan! it's gonna awesome!**


	14. So Much For My Happy Ending

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt. 14 So Much For My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I only own Rosie and the other OCs. If I did own BTR Kendall and Logan would dating instead of Kendall dating Jo.**** I don't own My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.**

"and cut. That was great Rosie. You can go" Gustavo dismissed me. I smiled; this meant I had the rest of the day to spend with Kendall.

"Thanks Uncle G. Love you" I grinned as I hopped out of the booth to hug him.

"Love you too, now go keep your boyfriend from destroying the Palm Woods" he joked.

"Got it. See you guys tomorrow" I waved as I basically ran to my truck, eager to see Kendall.

A Short Drive Later…

I skipped into the Palm Woods smiling brightly until I got to the lobby. There, sitting on the couch, was Kendall and Jo, who for once didn't look like a total slut. But that's not what shocked me. They were sitting together and kissing! (Ooooo! Drama!) I gasped and they separated, Kendall's eyes going wide when he saw me.

"Rose! It's not what it looks like!" he tried to explain but I barely heard him.

"How could you? I trusted you, and you betrayed me! I loved you!" My eyes filled with tears as I ran to the elevator just as it opened. I hit the close button and it closed just as Kendall got there. When I got to my floor, I ran for my apartment. I quickly got in and slammed the door as hard as I could and locked it. I bolted for my room, still bawling. How could he, I thought as I grabbed my guitar and notebook. I grabbed a tote bag and stuffed an apple, a water bottle, my keys and cell phone in it before heading for the door. I heard a little whimper behind me.

"Mable. Wanna come with me girl? We'll talk about that guy that just broke my heart" I jokingly sobbed. She scampered over to me and I stuffed the notebook in my and shifted my guitar onto my back. I held her in my arms for a moment before walking to the door.

Roof…

"There *sniffle*. Mable, why do think he cheated on me? Was us all a joke? Did he never really love me?" I cried quietly as I held my dog. "Was it something I said? Or something I did? I trusted him; I told him my darkest secret and he betrayed me" I sobbed more. "Wanna hear a song girl?" I asked, maybe if I play I'll feel better I reasoned. Mable hopped out of my arms so I assumed it was a yes. I smiled a bit. "Least you still love me" I laughed a little and took hold of my guitar. I started to strum.

"So much for my happy ending  
>oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<br>Oh oh, oh oh, oh...

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<br>Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<br>Oh oh, oh oh

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<br>Oh oh, oh oh

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<br>Oh oh, oh oh

oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
>oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh<br>oh oh, oh oh, oh..."

"Rose?" I knew that voice.

"What do want Kendall? You already broke my heart, can't you just leave me alone" I felt tears sting my eyes again but held them back. I had to be strong.

"Rose, it's not what you think" Kendall tried to explain as set my guitar down.

"I know what I saw. Can't you let me mope alone" I felt a tear slip but wiped it away.

"She came onto me! I was in the process of trying to get her off me when you got there. I'd never be able to cheat on you" his eyes began to tear also.

"Why?" I sobbed as he moved to stand in front of me. I was to numb to move.

"One, Dallas said that if I ever break your heart I won't live to see tomorrow and two, most importantly, I'd never try to break your heart 'cause I love you. I love you more than I could have ever expected. When we're apart I wait on the edge of my seat to see you again. When we're together time seems so irrelevant that when it's time to part, it feels like only minutes have passed. I was waiting in the lobby to give you something" he smiled. I cried a bit more but they were happy tears. He knelt down on one knee (A/N: No, he isn't proposing).

"Rosalina Talia Juarez, light and love of my life, the flower of my eye, would you please accept this ring as my promise that I'll love you forever and then some. Whenever you need me, I'll be there in a heart beat. I'll always be there for you. And one day, when the time is right, we'll have kids and they can torture the boys and Dallas. It doesn't have to be now but one day, the world is going see us as happily married couple. I guess what I'm saying is I love you Rose" Kendall promised.

"Yes. Yes Kendall. I can't believe I didn't trust you. I love you" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and we just held each other.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much" he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I shouldn't have assumed you were cheating. Like Logan says 'don't believe everything you hear and half of what you read'" I smiled. We pulled back to look at each other.

"That is something he would say. But I don't want to talk about Logan. I want to talk about us" he smiled. He held my hand and showed me the inscription on the inside. _'Love you always, K'_

"It's beautiful! Where'd you get it?" I gasped. He smiled and slid the ring onto my left ring finger, like a wedding ring.

"My mom got it from my dad. She gave it to me when I was 13 and now I'm giving it to you" he said with his dimpled grin.

"Thank you. It's beautiful"

"Yes, you are" I blushed as I hit him lightly on the stomach. "What? It's true" he admitted.

"You're so lucky I love you, or I'd be laughing at how cheesy that was" I giggled a little. He smiled and sealed our lips together. I smiled and kissed back. It was his way of showing that no matter what, he'd always be there for me and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Sorry it took so long but a lot of stuff has been going on so I haven't had time to sit down and write. I'm still getting used to the fact that I've written 14 chapters. 14! Ha! Take that evil 7****th**** grade Language Arts teacher! :P.**


	15. Kendall Gets Jealous

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt. 15 Kendall Gets Jealous

**Hey. So sitting around trying to come up with an idea for this chapter and BAM! Jealous Kendall! I'm thinking of doing a Jealous!Kendall Kogan one shot. Tell me what you think of the idea and this chapter. R&R! and forced disclaimer: I do not own BTR but the plot and other characters are mine. This may be pushing the T rating just a smidge! Enjoy!**

_Previously On ICGYOMM:_

_Rosie caught Kendall kissing Jo. She runs off to the roof to vent before he can explain. In the end Kendall mends everything and gives her a promise ring (more details on the ring in this chapter) and says one day he wants to marry her and have kids with her :)._

A few days later…

Rosie's POV:

"So, you walk into the lobby and find Kendall and Jo kissing. You run off before he can explain. You go to the roof and vent and a while later he shows up and explains what happened" Camille summarized.

"Yep. Then he gave this whole little speech and told me that one day he wants us to get married and have kids. Oh, and he gave me this promise ring that his dad gave his mom" I smiled as I showed her the ring. It was a simple silver band with floral etching on the outside and the inscription on the inside.

"Awww! That's so romantic" she cooed as she admired the ring.

"Yeah. The only romantic thing my last ex did was this one date. We went to a really nice restaurant with the candles and the violins" I sighed, it was a nice date, until Matt snapped at me and we had to leave.

"Ooo! New guy. And he's checking you out" she winked.

"Oh well, this girl's already taken" I giggled.

"Tell him that, cause he's coming over here" I turned around in the pool chair to see she was right. His height was just short of being Kendall's. Hazelnut eyes and lightly tousled chocolate brown hair that stopped at about his ears.

"Hi. I'm Ryan and I'm new here. Could you help me find my room?" he asked. His voice was smooth, similar to James' almost.

"Sure. I'm Rosalina, but my friends call me Rosie. This is Camille" I smiled. He was cute but I already have an amazing boyfriend. "Come on" I waved to Camille as I left. "So, where're you from?"

"Florida and you?"

"New Jersey"

"Cool. Hey I know we just met but would you maybe want to go out on a date sometime?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That'd be nice, but I've got a boyfriend"

"Rose?" I turned to see Kendall.

"Kendall!" I smiled and ran to embrace him. "How was your day?"

"Good. Who's the new guy?" he asked.

"That's Ryan. Ryan this is my boyfriend, Kendall" I kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Nice to meet you. Ryan Taddot, I'm a ventriloquist" the two boys shook hands as I held Kendall's arm.

"Kendall Knight, Big Time Rush. And Rose is a solo artist"

"Well, I have a band but I'm kind of like Justin Bieber, I have back up people but it's really me just me"

"Cool. Well, Rosie was just helping me find my room"

"Okay. See you at the pool in few?" Kendall asked.

"I'll see you there in a few" I smiled and pulled him into an Eskimo kiss.

"Ok, bye Rose" Kendall smiled as he waved. He spotted Camille and went to sit down.

"He seems nice. Come on" Ryan smiled. I nodded and asked for the room number.

Later…

The boys, Camille, Ryan, Chase, the Jennifers, Guitar Dude and a few other people were seated around the fire pit for a Friday night jam session.

"Okay…James what is the farthest you have gone with a girl?" Camille asked as she giggled at something Logan had said.

"Um, oh! I got to second base and then after that her parents had apparently heard us and forbid me from seeing her" he blushed.

"Lame!" Kendall laughed.

"Oh really mister hot shot? How far have you gotten or are you still in the line up?" James glared a bit at Kendall. A chorus of burn's, and laughter rippled through the others.

"First" Kendall blushed.

"Ha!" James laughed.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Maybe I will"

"You're both acting like children!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"It's okay" I sighed. I have such weird friends.

"Hey Rosie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" I got up. We walked into the lobby and sat on the couch. "So what did you want-" Ryan pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. I struggled and tried to knee him but I was held down to the couch. I wiggled and continued to struggle, wanting no part in this.

"Rose, are you okay? You two have been-" Kendall asked as he walked into the lobby and saw us. "Get off her!" he yelled at Ryan before storming over and yanking him off me. "Don't you _ever_ touch Rose again, or so help me I will make you wish you weren't alive" he sneered as he held me close.

"She was asking for it" Ryan sneered.

"Rose and I love each other, she is my girlfriend and we'd never purposely cheat on each other. See this ring? It's a promise ring, which means one day we'll be married and you can't do anything about it"

"Fine but I never give up" Ryan smirked as he walked off.

"It's okay Rose he's gone. I'm here, it's okay" Kendall whispered comforts to me as we sat together.

"I-I'm sorry. I t-tried t-to f-fight him o-off but I couldn't" I sobbed as I clung to him.

"Shh. It's okay Rose, it's okay"

"D-don't leave m-me, p-please. I-I didn't want it to happen"

"What? Why would I leave you? He came onto you and I love you"

"R-really?"

"Really. You're the most amazing girl and I'll always want you, even if you leave me I'll never stop trying to get you back" he smiled sincerely. I smiled through the tears and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve a guy as wonderful as you"

"You were you. You had me under a spell with those eyes and that smile"

"My eyes? What about yours? There like a mix of all my favorite shades of blue and green" I smiled as I pulled away a bit.

"We're seriously gonna argue over who's eyes are more breath taking?" Kendall laughed.

"No. Thanks for saving me" I smiled softly as we held each other again.

"Anything for you Rose. Do wanna stay over my place tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Kendall-"

"I'm not gonna try anything, I swear"

"I have to ask my mom, but I'd love to" I texted my mom and asked and she said it was fine. "Mom said I can, I just gotta grab some stuff from my apartment" Kendall smiled and nodded.

Later…

"Okay you can wait here while I pack or sit on the bed either's fine" I told him as I wandered off to get my things…

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just decided to split my original plan in half. I know that makes no sense but it will! This wound up being 5 pages in Word. So comments, constructive criticism NO FLAMERS! Suggestions and ideas welcome. I'm working on another Kogan (SPOILER!ALERT! Hot Shower sex! Any suggestions?). Thank You!**

**Love Always,**

**LifetimeofMusic27 (a.k.a. Lauren)**


	16. Sleepover

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt. 16 Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did in Big Time Concert the scene where they're tied to chairs would have played out much differently, Jo and Kendall wouldn't have kissed and Logan wouldn't want a good-bye kiss from Camille. This may be pushing the T-rating once again so fair warning. I may change the rating; MAY change. I own the plot and the OCs R&R! No flames! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

Rosie's POV:

I padded off to the bathroom as Kendall sat on my bed.

"Okay, it's to quiet" I huffed as I scurried back to my room with my toiletries bag. I flipped on my iHome. Rihanna filled the room.

I hummed absentmindedly to "Shut Up and Drive" as I shuffled over to my dresser, grabbed my make-up bag and lotion. I turned around and saw Mable laying on Kendall's lap.

"I think she likes you"

"I am loveable" I rolled my eyes playfully. I wandered off to grab some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

"You should feel honored, she _hated_ Matt" I smiled.

(Okay this is getting boring, on to 2J)

Apartment 2J…

(A/N: I decided to start writing this in 3rd person, see if it makes it easier for my ideas to get out. Tell me if you like it. Oh and I will switch between this, Rosie's POV and Kendall's POV so tell me if you like the change or not)

"Hey Ken"

"Yeah" Kendall replied over the shower. Rosie had asked to use the shower before bed so the chlorine from the pool didn't damage her hair.

"I forgot my toiletries bag; can you bring it in here?" Kendall's eyes went a little wide. He may be a sweet guy but he's a hormonal teenage boy nonetheless and Rose, well Rose was a girl…a really pretty girl, no…an extremely _beautiful_, even, dare he say, sexy, _woman_. He'd been attempting to keep images of her in his shower at bay since she'd asked but now it seemed as if fate had other ideas.

"Yeah. One sec" Kendall grabbed the blue and green bag and shuffled to the bathroom. He took a deep breath in and then out before slowly walking in. "Rose?" he called over the shower. She poked her head out and smiled.

"Thank you. You okay? Your face is really red" she asked curiously as she took the bag.

"Y-yeah. Totally fine. Uh…is that it?" Kendall blushed, although he could only see her hand where she held the curtain and her neck and head, he was about ready to pass out. He'd never seen anyone look that hot and that cute all at once.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec" Rosie smiled and ducked back under the spray of the shower. Kendall gulped and scurried out of the bathroom and away from temptation. He shut the door before pressing his back against it and sliding down until he was seated on the floor and sighed.

(Okay…I'm getting a little bored with this, I'd have more happen but I can't think up anything else, so, on to the next scene)

A few minutes later…

Rosie walked out of the bathroom and skipped over to Kendall's bed.

"Did you have a nice shower baby girl?" Kendall asked from his spot on the bed. He'd put some sleep pants on and had shed his shirt leaving his top half bare.

"Yep, now I'm clean and I get to cuddle with my favorite person" she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"This is nice" Kendall sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah…hey Kendall?" Rosie leaned up so she could face him.

"Yes?" she ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to press her lips to his. "What was that for, not that it wasn't nice" he smiled.

"For protecting me earlier. I've never had anyone besides my friends and family that would do that. Thank you"

"I'll always protect you Rose, no matter what" Rosie smiled and they kissed again. They separated when they heard a knock at the door.

"Kendall, Rosie, we're gonna watch a movie. You guys wanna join us?" Logan asked as he peered his head in.

"Sounds good we'll be out in a sec" Kendall replied. They both stood and made their way to the living room. We watched "The Breakfast Club" (1) Rosie began nodding off towards the end so Kendall told the others they were gonna go to bed. He carried her bridal style to his room and tucked her in before climbing in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer into his warmth. "Goodnight Rose. Sleep well. I love you" he smiled and kissed her head.

"Night Kendall. Love you more" she smiled sleepily.

"Love you most (2)" he smiled and they both fell asleep.

**(1) "The Breakfast Club is rated R but it is my FAVORITE movie.**

**(2) This is something they say in "Tangled". Awesome movie. Childish, yes. Cute, yes. Does it fit the moment? Perfectly**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been really busy with camp and summer assignments :P. Sorry it's short but I've also had HORRIBLE writer's block. So with high school coming and summer camp I'll try and update as much as I can. Once again I'm ubber sorry! Remember to review!**


	17. Country Girls

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chpt. 17 Country Girls

**Disclaimer: do I really need to go over this? 3****rd**** person POV is working for me so :P**

The next morning…

"Kendall. Wake up" Ms. Knight smiled softly as her son's eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"Morning mom" he smile and glanced at the sleeping angel beside him.

"She looks so…peaceful and happy. One thing certain, she really loves you. Don't mess this up Kendall" Ms. Knight smiled and tousled his hair affectionately.

"I know. I think I'd die if I lost her" he smiled and lightly moved a piece of hair that had fallen on her face. She snuggled closer to him, wrapped an arm around his torso and smiled, still fast asleep.

"Well, I'll give you two a few minutes. I'm gonna go finish breakfast" she smiled and left the room quietly. Kendall smiled and watched his angel sleep. He sighed and kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled as she yawned.

"Morning" she smiled.

"Morning Rose" he smiled. He pressed their lips together for a quick kiss. "My mom is making breakfast"

"Okay" Rosie smiled before climbing out of the bed. "Come on, whatever she's cooking smells wonderful"

"Okay, okay" Kendall chuckled.

"Hey lovebirds. Sleep well?" James smiled and nudged Kendall playfully.

"We slept just fine you perv" Rosie grinned and pushed James' shoulder jokingly.

TIME SKIP!

"Camille how you convinced Bitters to let you throw a party in the pool area is still beyond me but this is gonna be so much fun" Rosie laughed as she helped Camille hang balloons around the pool.

"I'm still questioning how I did it. So what kind of theme are we going for?" the bubbly brunette asked.

"I don't know but I really think we should do like a hoedown. Cowboy boots and hats, jean shorts, plaid shirts"

"That sounds perfect! I'll send out a text and we're gonna have ourselves a hoedown!"

SKIP!

"Hey!" every one stopped talking and faced the 'Stage' area. Rosie smiled. "Howdy y'all! Incase ya didn't know, my name's Rosie and I'll be y'alls co-host this even'in. Now, I know y'all live in a city and it's hard livin' in the city ain't it?" the crowd nodded and cheered agreement. "Well tonight's all 'bout fergetin' yer worries an' havin' fun! Y'all ready for a good time?" Rose asked. The crowd cheered. "Aw, y'all can be louder that that. Are ya ready for good time?" The crowd cheered louder. "Alright and don't ferget we got some musicians in the barn tonight. I'll be singin' later and then Big Time Rush will take the stage" Rosie clicked on the music and everyone began to dance and mingle.

"Never held a party my ass!" Camille smirked at the Latina. "You look cuter than a button" Camille smiled as Rosie spun in a circle.

"I swear I haven't and thanks, you do too" Rose smiled and gasped as a Luke Bryan(1) song came on. "I love this song! Come on!" she smiled as she pulled Camille to the dance floor.

"Rain Is a Good Thing, really?"

"Hey, it's a good song. Now dance!" she smiled as she began to jump around and sing the lyrics. _"Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, whiskey makes my baby feel a little frisky. __Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck, we hunt our honeys down, we take 'em into town, start washin' all our worries down the drain, rain is a good thing__"_

"You're crazy"

"Thank you kindly" Rose giggled as she continued to twirl around, dragging Camille with her. When the song ended Rosie skipped over to the stage and paused the music, causing unhappy sounds to pour from the crowd. "Oh hush. Now it gonna get real fun. I need all my cowgirls on this side and the cowboys on that side" Rosie pointed to opposite sides of the pool. As the group of teens separated she flipped through to find another Luke Bryan song. "Temptation's the game we're playin'. Last man standin' wins. Let's dance girls" she hit play and "Country Girl (Shake it For Me)" (2) started to play. "Alright it's basically freestyle, when the chorus comes round I'll show y'all"

"_Hey girl, go on now!  
>You know you've got everybody lookin'<em>

Got a little boom in my big truck  
>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up<br>Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
>Gonna watch you make me fall in love<br>Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
>Up on the tool box, it don't matter<br>Down on the tailgate  
>Girl I can't wait<br>To watch you do your thing

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<br>The DJ spinnin' that country song  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<br>Shake it for the bears, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl<p>

Aw, country girl, shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me  
>Country girl, shake it for me<br>Girl, shake it for me  
>Girl, shake it for me"<p>

The girls spun, twirled, shook and stomped along to the beat of the song. Rosie smiled as she danced.

"Well, I'll be darned. If isn't my favorite gal this side of the Mississippi beside my own ma" Rose smiled and turned to face the voice.

"Kendall!" she smiled and ran into his embrace. "You havin' fun?"

"I am now" he smiled and kissed her head.

"Come on. I promised I'd sing" Rose smiled and dragged Kendall over near the stage and paused the music. Everyone fell into a hush. "I've got a new song, do y'all wanna hear it?" she asked. The crowd cheered. "Hmm I don't know…" the crowd cheered louder. "Alright I'll sing it but only cause y'all have been such an awesome crowd" she picked up her electric acoustic and plugged it in she cued the band and they started to play.

"_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Ha, time for a little revenge._

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and, I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him. She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause; she took him faster than you can say sabotage. I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it; I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She must had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum; she underestimated just who she stealing from._

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa-o. She's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress, whoa-o. Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it. I think her ever present frown is a little troubling and, she thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know, or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go. They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me. But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity._

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa-o. She's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress, whoa-o. Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, you might have him, but haven't you heard. I'm just another thing for you to roll you eyes at honey, you might have him, but I always get the last word. Whoa-oooooo._

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa-o. She's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress, whoa-o. Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, __cause I don't think you do, Oh. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing__, __I don't think you do, I don't think you do, let's hear the applause. C'mon show me how much better you are; see you deserve some applause, cause you're so much better. She took him faster than you can say sabotage" (3)_

The party goes burst into applause and Rose bowed.

"Thank y'all so much, and now Big Time Rush!" the crowd cheered again as Rose walked off stage.

"Thank you Rose. Hey everyone!" the crowd hollered. "Well we also got a new song. It's not country but who cares" Kendall smiled and nodded at the drummer who started to play a rock beat. "This song goes out to my girl, Rose and everyone else out there who knows what it's like get "Paralyzed"".

"_You, you walked into the room  
>On a Friday afternoon<br>That's when I saw you for the first time  
>And I was paralyzed<br>Time stopped ticking, my hands keep shaking  
>And you don't even know that<em>

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_As the years go by I'm thinking about you all the time, Whoa  
>If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed<br>Paralyzed by you_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>You got me tongue-tied<br>Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>Now I'm frozen inside<br>Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" (4)<em> the crowd began to cheer and holler. The boys all smiled and bowed before walking off stage.

"Well, thank you boys. We're closing up soon folks so we gonna play a few more songs. Boys, grab your gal, cause we gon' slow it down a bit." Rosie smiled and clicked on "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. (5) Kendall snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear. She could practically hear the smirk he was wearing.

"James, I told you we can't do this" she mumbled.

"What?" Kendall quickly turned her so he could see her face. She giggled at the slight panic on his face.

"I'm only teasing" Rose smiled. She swayed lightly to the song. She laced their fingers together, "Dance with me?"

"Always" Kendall smiled and pulled her towards the middle of the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They swayed together softly as Rose rested her head on his chest.

"_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm fallin' and I<br>Am lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

I've watched from a distance as you  
>Made it your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>how that would feel  
>And you made it so real<br>You showed me something  
>that I couldn't see<br>You opened my eyes  
>And you made me believe<p>

You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm fallin' and I<br>Am lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh<br>Baby you showed me  
>what livin' is for<br>I don't wanna hide anymore  
>Ohh ohh<p>

You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm fallin' and I<br>Am lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier<br>Crazier, crazier, crazier"

"I love you so much" Kendall kissed her head and she smiled.

"I love you too" the party came to a close a few songs later and they guys, Camille and Rose decided to clean up in the morning so they all crashed in 2J.

(1) Luke Brian is a country singer

(2) "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Brian

(3) "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift

(4) "Paralyzed" by Big Time Rush

(5) "Crazier" by Taylor Swift

**Sorry it took so long! But it's a really long chapter so I hope that counts for something. 8 pgs in Microsoft! I started high school a month ago and things have been really busy. Anyway I have a one shot in progress, ****Dawn-of-the-Akatsuki14**** if you are reading this it's BTR fic and because you know me and my corrupted head well the rest is self explanatory, and it's Epically smutty, if I do say so myself. :) it should be out soon. R&R!**


	18. Merry Christmas Part 1

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chapter 18 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Part One

**HI. Sorry this is so late. The Halloween chapter has been canceled due to lack of inspiration and because Christmas (in my world at least) beats Halloween. Sorry! So yay Christmas! IT'S A FLUFFY-FLUFF FILLED CHRISTMAS WONDERLAND ALL UP IN DA HOUSE! Okay…never again. I own none of the songs used or any music groups that may appear (HINT*). Had to make it two parts cause it's uber long to say 'sorry this update is so late'**

It was a week before Christmas and Rosie was finishing her shopping. "There my shopping is done" she sighed. She smiled and left the mall to drive back to the PalmWoods. She turned on the radio.

"Hey L.A., today I'm joined by one of Britain's hottest boy bands, One Direction!" Rose smiled and turned the volume up slightly. The boys all introduced themselves and began to talk with the radio host. "So what brings you guys to L.A.?"

"We're set to tour with Big Time Rush in the spring (they are) so the label sent us over (not true, they are currently touring in the UK until January) so we could spend some time with the guys and get to know them" Louis Tomlinson said. "Well BTR and…gosh what was that lass's name? Rosalina J." Rose parked in the driveway and thought for a moment, no one told her they were touring with One Direction. She shut her car off and walked in to the PalmWoods.

"Hi Mr. Bitters, have you seen Kendall?" she asked.

"Blondie and his hockey heads just left the pool, I'm assuming they're going to their room"

"Thanks"

(THE AWESOMELY EPIC PAGE BREAK!)

Rose knocked at the door and it opened to reveal her smiling blonde.

"Hey sweetheart" he smiled a little brighter and moved aside so she could walk in.

"Hey," she kissed his cheek and plopped down on the sofa, "I heard something interesting on the radio today"

"What was it?" he shut the door and sat next to her.

"Well did you know you're touring with One Direction?" he nodded. "I didn't"

"I was gonna call you, Kelly called and told me to tell you when I saw you"

"It's fine I was just wondering" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Kendall kissed her head when he got up. When he opened the door five smiling guys were standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you," the red-ish brown curly haired boy talking took out a piece of paper, "Kendall?"

"Yeah why?"

"We're One Direction. I'm Harry, that's Louie, Niall, Liam and Zayn"

"Oh hi, please come in sit down ect ect long opening greetings" the other boys laughed and walked in.

"Nice place" Zayn said.

"Thanks"

"I'll get the boys" Rose smiled and stood up; all of their eyes fell on her.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Kendall.

"That's Rosie. Rose meet Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louie and Harry,"

"One Direction, hi. Love your music" she smiled. Harry smiled and winked at her and she blushed. "I-I'm gonna go get the other boys" she walked away quickly. She knocked on Logan's door.

"Come in"

"Hey Logan, there are people here"

"Hey Rose, k I'll be out in a sec"

"K, bye Logie-bear" she giggled, he hated that nickname. She did the same at James' and Carlos' doors before wandering back out to the living room. "Hey"

"Hey," Kendall kissed her cheek, "missed you" he smiled and pulled her down next to him. The members of 1D were sitting around the living room, some sitting on the floor others on the couch.

"I was gone for like two minutes" she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Two minutes too long" he pouted cutely.

"My god can we leave you two alone for five seconds without it turning into a love fest?" Logan sighed as plopped down beside Rosie. "Hey I'm Logan, you guys must be One Direction" Logan shook their hands.

"So Kendall, how do you and boys know Rosie?" Harry asked.

"Well we all work for the same label and our producer is her uncle" Kendall smiled.

"Plus Rose is here like everyday" James rolled his eyes and Rose slapped him upside the head. "Ow, Kendall control your woman"

"Good job Rose" Kendall high fived her.

"She's mean, none of your other girlfriends hit me" James pouted.

"Cause none of them were as close with you guys; plus who can stay mad at that face" Kendall rubbed his nose with Rose's.

"They always that friendly?" Liam asked.

"Define friendly. Friendly as in friends or friendly as in cute couple-y? Cause they do both" Carlos said.

"Oh their dating, that makes sense"

"Yep, four months" Kendall smiled brightly, "And hopefully many more" he held the hand she had the ring on.

"Oy, what's the ring?" Niall asked when he saw it.

"It's a promise ring he gave me" Rose smiled. Harry looked slightly upset by all this. "Harry if it makes ya feel any better I've always liked guys with an accent"

"Really?" he perked up, his accent coming out a bit more now causing her to laugh.

"_If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses,"_ Rose picked up her phone.

"Hola (hello)" she smiled.

"Hola, Feliz Navidad ángel (hello, merry Christmas angel)" it was her dad.

"¡Papá! Un segundo (Dad! One second)" Rose smiled and got up. 'It's my dad' she whispered to Kendall. He nodded. "¿Papá? Hola, ¿cómo estás? (Dad? Hi how are you?") She walked to the kitchen so the boys could keep talking.

"Good, just wanted to say merry Christmas and tell you that you and your brother should get your presents within the next week. Is Kendall treating you well? Cause if he's not, so help me I'll be on the next flight out of Minnesota to beat him"

"Hahaha. Gracias. Sí, está trata como Mateo nunca lo hizo. Él es el mejor novio alguna vez. (Thank you. Yes, he is treating me better than Matt ever did. He is the nicest boyfriend ever). She and her dad continued to talk for few minutes before he had to go. "Sorry, that was my dad"

"Anything important?" Kendall asked.

"He wanted to wish me a merry Christmas, mine and SJ's presents should be coming in the mail within the week and if you don't treat me well he will and I quote 'be on the next flight out of Minnesota to beat him'." Kendall just smiled.

"Thank god I have no plans of doing that"

"So…where are you guys from?" Liam asked.

"We're from Minnesota and Rose is from New Jersey" James said.

"I knew I heard a Jersey accent" Rose grinned.

"Born and raised" she said, "we know you guys are all from the UK except for Niall, he's from Ireland"

"Yep. So, where'd you learn to speak Spanish so fluently?"

"I grew up with it. My mom is Puerto Rican"

"Cool, so what do you guys do for fun around here?" Harry asked looking around. Carlos jumps up.

"Swirly slide!" he yells before running over to the slide. Rose just laughs. Carlos yells happily as he goes down the slide.

"Is he alright?" Zayn asked.

"He's fine, slightly insane but fine" Logan laughed at his friend.

(OMG ANOTHER PAGE BREAK)

"according you…" Rose finished another song. All the guys of BTR and 1D sat there jaw dropped.

"Great job Rose, you can go to Mr. X now for dance rehearsal. Rose take the dogs and our guests with you" Rose took off her headphones and exited the booth.

"Sounding better everyday beautiful" Kendall smiled at her.

"Thank you. You've become my muse lately" she laced her hand with his "walk with me to the dance studio?"

"Of course, not really an option" Kendall smiled and kissed her softly. They started walking to the studio the other boys following behind. The 1D boys were still in shock as they walked.

"It's like an angel is sitting there singing" Harry said.

"Yeah" the rest of 1D said in agreement.

"Was that what we were like the first time we heard you?" Carlos asked. Rose laughed and nodded lightly. When they got there Mr. X smiled.

"You must be the other band. I've been X-pecting you. And Rose my little flower. Okay, you are all in good stretching clothes so let's just all stretch" Kendall let go of Rose's hand so they could warm up. "And reach for the stars, grab them and pull them down. Then reach and put them back. Stretch your legs" Rose moved her feet and slowly fell into a split. "Good Rose" she smiled. She sat down and reached for her toes and held them for a second. "Okay let's start" Rose took a deep breath and held her hand out as Kendall walked closer. The music started.

"Take my hand," Kendall grasped her hand in his. "Take a breath. Pull me close," he put his other hand on her lower back so they were in dancing position, "and take one step" they stepped to the side. "Keep your eyes locked on mine," he looked into her eyes, "and let the music be your guide" they began to dance. "Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance). Can I have this dance?" their voices harmonized perfectly on the last line of the chorus, they danced together as though they'd been doing it their entire lives. Mr. X stopped the music. "Perfect, absolutely perfect" all the boys clapped. Kendall twirled Rose and dipped her, both giggling happily.

"Damn Kendall, dancing klutz to ballroom dancer" James laughed. Kendall glared at him.

"Oh stop it" Rose hit his chest lightly. "Anyone can learn to do that with a little effort and work" she said.

"Yeah what takes effort to learn is this," Kendall wanted to show them the ending. He spun her out then in and dipped her.

"Woah" Kendall smiled at her and kissed her gently. "It's like one of them romantic comedies, except it never ends" Louis chuckled. Rose blushed as Kendall brought her back up.

"Cute, cute, yes. Now there is work to be done. Regular band, stage positions" Mr. X clapped. Kendall winked at Rose causing her to blush as she walked away. She and the guys from 1D sat against the wall while the boys rehearsed.

"So, Rosie. Is that short for anything?" Zayn asked. Rose smiled.

"Rosalina, but I have multiple nicknames" she said.

"Cool" Rose smiled again and watched as the boys worked on their dancing. She laughed when James tripped and fell.

"Meany" James fake pouted.

"Pretty boy" Rose retorted with a giggle.

"And don't you forget it"

(OMG IT'S ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!)

"See you at the hotel?" Kendall asked holding Rose's hands in his.

"Duh" she laughed and kissed his nose.

"Love you" he smiled down at her.

"Love you too" she smiled back. He kissed her sweetly before walking her to her car. "Kendall"

"I know, I know it's just…"

"What?"

"It's just Harry is flirting with you"

"Don't worry about him" she smiled.

"But you said you like guys with accents and I don't have an accent, and I just don't want you to leave me-"

"Kendall, stop," he stopped and looked at her, "I love you, not him. Do you see a promise ring from him on my finger?"

"No, but-" Rose put a finger on his lips and locked eyes with him.

"But nothing. Kendall, it doesn't matter if Harry is flirting with me because the only guy I'm ever thinking of being with is you. Sure, he's cute but that doesn't mean anything to me. I have you, and I know that you'll always love me and I'll always love you. Whatever happens, that will always be true" Rose said. Kendall looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. She did the same.

"I-I just, I've never felt so close to someone before. I don't want to lose you" he whispered.

"I know the feeling" he pulled back so he could look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many girls would kill to be in my shoes? I'm doing a job I love and I've got the best and cutest guy in L.A. at my side. There are millions of beautiful girls out there and you choose me"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry. Cause you have my heart" he grinned.

"That was the sweetest and most cheesy thing anyone has ever said to me" she grinned and rested her forehead against his.

"It's true, you're my cover girl"

"Stop quoting your songs!" she giggled. Kendall's phone buzzed.

"It's Logan; 'we left. We didn't want to interrupt your 'Kensie' moment. It looked important' well, can you drive me home, please?" he looked at with a slight pout.

"Like you need to ask" she smiled and unlocked her car. Kendall went around the other side and climbed in. He kissed her cheek when he got settled.

"Missed you" he smirked.

"We were less than 3 yards apart for less than a minute" she exclaimed.

"I know but every second without you feels like hours" Kendall smiled.

"And things like that are why Harry will never have me" she winked and kissed him before starting the car.

**Okay so I have to split the chapter into two parts. There will be two maybe three songs in the next chapter plus lots of Christmas-y new years-y fluffy-ness. Yay! Sorry again for taking so long to update. Review!**


	19. Merry Christmas Part 2

I Can't Get You Off My Mind Chapter 18 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Part Two

**Part two? PART TWO PART TWO PART TWO! (Anyone recognize it? No, hint, and this really gives it away, sponge + pineapple) So Yay! Part 2! 1D! I may have to add a part 3! If you don't know One Direction, go listen to "That's What Makes You Beautiful". And they all except for Niall, the blonde, have English accents! *swoon and faint* I sadly do not own BTR, 1D, or any songs used but everything else is mine!**

"that's what makes you beautiful" 1D sang a capella. The boys and Rose clapped.

"You guys sound even better in real life" Rose told them as they left the kitchen area. They were chilling out today at the studio because Gustavo needed to work out a few bugs.

"Thanks. You sound like an angel" Harry winked and she blushed. Kendall glared but Harry didn't see. But Liam did and he elbowed the flirty boy. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're trespassing on someone else's turf" Liam gestured to Kendall with his eyes.

"I'm just messin'"

"Doesn't matter, it's not your place, don't ruin their happiness. Especially this close to the holidays"

"No hard feelings Harry it's just," Kendall pulled her up from the loveseat and sat down pulling her into his lap, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her" Rose turned so her feet rested on what was left of the love seat and locked eyes with the blonde boy.

"And I don't know what I'd do if I lost him" she smiled.

"Let's not find out"

"Agreed" the BTR boys said. Kendall and Rose looked at them.

"Don't get us wrong we love you both but do you have to do all the chick flick lovey dovey stuff?" Logan groaned.

"Seriously when he gets back from walking you to your apartment, he leans on the door and sighs and then texts you" James added causing Kendall to blush lightly.

"I'm sorry but she's too adorable for her own good" Kendall tapped her nose with a smile causing her to blush.

"I don't think I've ever seen two people at this age so in love" Zayn said.

"It is nice though, having that one person you're so in sync with" Carlos smiled.

"They are rather lovey" Louis added. "You're a lucky man Kendall but always remember to be there for her"

"Love her when she's dressed to the nines with her hair and make up all done up but love her even more when she doesn't have make up on, when she's upset and it's all smudged, when she's wearing a t-shirt and jeans or pjs or sweatpants" Zayn continued.

"Remind her that no matter what she looks like on the outside you love her for what's on the inside" Niall smiled. Rose got up and hugged them.

"Thank you" she smiled. The BTR boy smiled too. "James, are you crying?"

"What? No, I just got something in my eye"

"_Sure_" Rose went back over and sat on Kendall's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arm around her waist and laced their fingers together with his free hand.

"I still remember the day we met. You were in a purple t-shirt and blue jeans with purple converse and the first thing, the very first thing that came to mind when I saw you was 'Angels do exist'" Kendall said blushingly as he hid his face in her shoulder.

"Aww" everyone said.

"My side of it isn't any better" Rose continued.

"Dogs, Rosie, and 1D you can all leave I will see on Christmas for our usual family gathering, 1D you must come; it was going to be optional but now we insist you spend Christmas surrounded by friends" Gustavo announced.

(FIRST PAGE BREAK OMG OMG OMG!)

"Okay now back to the story tell us what you first thought of him" Louis said eagerly. They all were sitting in the 2J living room.

"Okay, okay! Well, I just got done with recording a song. I was just out of the booth when these four came in and fell. After some help they were all up and fine. And then my uncle said 'flirt freely' so I turned and glared at him and he brought up the whole Matt incident and I caved, so I agreed to give them a shot. So, I'm looking them over, and I finally get to really see what they look like. Course this guy," Rose poked Kendall playfully, "was standing opposite where I started, so I finally see him and my mind just goes 'swoon, faint, down'. But what got me hooked, was his eyes. I have never met someone with such amazing eyes. Plus he's not horrible to look at" she rolled her eyes jokingly. Kendall scoffed and started to tickle her. "Ha ha ha ha ha…K-Kendall stop! Ha ha ha ha okay I take it back I take it ha ha back" she gasped. Kendall just smirked. "You're so mean to me" she fake pouted.

"You know you love me" Kendall smiled.

"Unfortunately"

"Cover Girl" she blushed.

"Am not"

"Are too. You're my cover girl. I think you're a superstar-"

"Stop quoting our songs at let her finish the story!" Carlos interrupted, reminding the two that they weren't alone.

"Sorry, so after that I went back to the hotel and went to teach swimming lessons, to earn extra cash for an animal shelter back home. I got there early, so I went to talk to a friend when they got back. I ran of to teach and Pretty Boy over there," she pointed at James with a smirk, "tries to flirt while I'm trying to teach so yeah not much happens that first day except for first sight"

"Not true, we came over to your place for dinner and played truth or dare and you said that if you were to date any of us it would be Kendall" Logan said. Rose blushed.

"And that. But the next day he got bold and asked me to go out with him that night" Rose smiled. "I was freaking out and my friend and her boyfriend were visiting so she dragged me back down to the pool to interrogate him and her boyfriend threatened to beat him if he hurt me"

"That should have scared me" Kendall added.

"Thankfully my over protective friends didn't scare you off. So I spent two and a half hours getting all pretty-"

"Which you were" Kendall continued. "Very, very pretty" the others shh'ed him.

"He gave me a rose, and brought me to a little romantic dinner he set up by the pool"

"We talked about our lives and things we enjoyed doing"

"Then he did this whole little thing about why he liked me and then he kissed me and it was every little cliché in the book" she rested her head on his shoulder. Kendall smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. There was a knock at the door. Logan jumped up to get it.

"Hey," Camille and he kissed briefly but sweetly, "so I heard there's a new boy band visiting?" she asked as she walked in. He nodded and closed the door. "One Direction, sweet" Camille smiled as she plopped down next to the cuddling couple. "And I see you two too are having a Kensie (name courtesy of KendallSchmidt31) moment"

"When did you guys come up with that anyway?" Kendall asked.

"Like 3 weeks after you starting dating" Kendall looked down at his angel and she smiled up at him.

"I like it, 'Kensie'. Has that ring to it like 'Zanessa'" Carlos said. Logan sat next to Camille and put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Kendall," Rose said and looked up at the blonde.

"Yes beautiful"

"You make a very comfy pillow" she poked him.

"Good to know" he smiled and kissed her head.

(A Few days later on Christmas Eve)

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. Otherwise I can't give you your present silly" she rubbed her nose with his.

"I know. But I'm gonna miss you" Kendall said and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Well my mom says that as soon as we're done opening our presents we'll come over like your mom asked"

"Okay. Promise?"

"Scouts honor" she giggled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas sweetheart"

"Merry Christmas beautiful" he smiled and kissed her again. "I love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye"

(The next morning at 2J)

"Rose, SJ, Maria come in, come in" Mama Knight ushered them in. The boys from 1D were already there. "Boys, Rose and her family are here" she called. Kendall hopped out of his seat and ran over to Rose. He picked her up and spun her around once, both smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas" Kendall whispered in her ear when he set her down.

"Merry Christmas" she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you"

"Love you more" he tapped her nose, causing her to giggle. Her mom and brother were sitting on the stools watching them happily. Mama Knight smiled and went back to making breakfast.

"Need any help Mama Knight?" Rose asked as she walked in to hug her.

"If you want you can grab the hot chocolate packets from the cabinet to finish the hot chocolate" Rose smiled and walked over to the cabinet. She pouted when she couldn't reach it. She hopped on to the counter so she was sitting on it. She reached around so she could grab it before hopping down. All the boys were sitting on the couch, talking aimlessly.

"She is a cutie, how'd ya get so lucky?" Niall asked Kendall.

"I really don't know. Oh speaking of luck, Rose!"

"Kendall" she replied carrying over a tray of hot chocolate.

"Would you go with me to the New Year's Eve party Griffin has every year?" Kendall asked, hope in his eyes.

"Of course" Rose smiled and kissed his cheek and sat in his lap. "Who else would I kiss at midnight?" she giggled.

"True" he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Every time. You just get me with those green eyes…" she trailed off for a moment and then her eyes widened. "That's it!" she kissed him passionately for a brief second before hugging him tightly. "Thank you" she jumped off his lap and ran over to her bag which she'd set down by the door. She grabbed it and set it down by the coffee table, "I'm gonna steal your guitar for a second" she told Kendall before running off to get it.

"Does she do that often?" Liam asked, perplexed by the girl.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "you get used to it after a while. One minute she'll be sitting still and the next she just runs off" Rose came back in with the guitar.

"You need to clean your room" she told Kendall when she sat down. They moved the coffee table so there was a small cubical made out of the TV wall the sofa and the table.

"I know" Rose just smiled and sat down with the guitar beside her. "Why are you 'stealing' my guitar?"

"Cause last night I got a song inspiration and I had to write it down and I got stuck on the chorus" she pulled out her notebook and flipped to the page.

"Sparks Fly(1)?" Kendall asked when she set it down to grab a pencil.

"Yeah, and I just figured out the next line" she wrote down the lines for the chorus and placed her pencil down.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile" she played a final chord. "Yes! I did it! I wrote 5 of the 8 songs on my album. I did it, I did it, I did it. Happy dance!" Rose hopped to her feet and ran to the free area near the slide so she didn't kick anyone. She started hopping and jumping, she did a mid air split and then a high kick before skipping back over to the boys.

"That wasn't really a happy dance so much as a happy hopping fest" James smirked.

"It's my happy dance so meh" she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Chill" Logan said with a laugh.

"My song is done and it is awesome" Rose gave the guitar to Kendall who placed the guitar in his lap and played mindlessly with the strings. Rose put away her notebook and pencil.

"That bag is like magical. You can fit so much stuff in there" Carlos exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Rose moved her hands over her bag like a fortune teller with a crystal ball.

"What shall I find in my bag of wonder?" she stuck her hand in and dug around. She pulled out her notebook, 2 pencils and 3 pens. She put them down outside her bag. "What else do I have in here?" she pulled out a travel toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Clean teeth on the go?" Niall asked. Rose nodded. She pulled out a gallon Ziploc bag of blow pops and dum-dums. She gave one to everybody. She pulled out a folder with papers in it. She opened it and found her copy of the restraining order against Matt.

"Hold this" she told Kendall, "If I lose it and Matt somehow finds me…" Kendall nodded.

"Who's Matt?" Louis asked.

"Oh you know, just my psychotic ex that tried to rape me"

"What?"

"Yeah it's a long story I'll tell you about it later" Rose pulled out a roll of duck tape.

"Sweet!" she placed it down. She pulled out a mini first aid kit and a pocket knife.

"Safety first?" Logan asked.

"Yep" she pulled out a CD case.

"What bands do you have?" Harry asked. She tossed him the case.

"A mix of everything from Country to pop" he nodded and started flipping through.

"Pixie Lott, Jessie J, One Direction, BTR, Bieber, Jonas…" he continued to mumble to himself as he flipped through. Rose pulled out a fire starter kit.

"Okay, what haven't you been trained to do?" Zayn chuckled.

"I'm not gonna respond to that" Rose said. She finally pulled out a small green plant.

"What is it?" Kendall asked leaning in to get a better look.

"Give you a hint" she held it above her head slightly.

"Ooo, mistletoe" Carlos grinned. "Got a kiss her Ken, it's Christmas rules"

"And I rule I very much approve of" he smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she kissed back. They separated and smiled as they rested their foreheads against each others.

(Skip)

"Present time!" Katie smiled as she ran over to the tree, everyone else following. Rose sat down next to Kendall while the moms sat on the sofa. The teens and pre-teens formed a semi circle so everyone was within viewing distance.

"We didn't have much time to get you guys gifts so we got copies of our CD" Logan said and slide over a copy of the CD to each of them.

"We did the same thing" Liam said and handed Logan 6 copies of the CD, one for everyone in BTR, Rose and Katie.

"Okay now onto the rest of-" there was a knock at the door. James hopped up to get it. "Hey Budda Bob"

"Hey. I got a package for a One Direction" he said. The 1D boy came rushing over.

"That's us" Niall said. Budda Bob handed them the box before waving good-bye and wishing them a merry Christmas.

"Sweet. Looks like Simon and our parents sent us some goodies" Liam smiled. The boys carried the box over to the living room. They opened it and separated their gifts. Katie passed out the other gifts to everyone. Rose got a new notebook and a Visa gift card from Ms. Knight and Katie, half a dozen fuzzy socks (aka the greatest advancement in socks!) from her mom, gel pens from her brother, a vanilla scented bath and body set from James, a heart shaped picture frame from Carlos, a gift card to Borders from Logan, her dad had sent her a kola bear stuffed animal and a "miss you" card, and she got a charm bracelet from Kendall with a few charms already on it. Everyone else got things fitting their personality; Logan got a few books and book gift cards, James got a new mirror and a few clothing store gift cards, Carlos got some stuffed animals and visa gift cards, Kendall got hockey themed stuff and a guitar pick necklace from Rose that had their initials and forever engraved on it. Everyone was happy with the things they got and the 1D boys loved the gifts their parents sent. But mostly they were happy to be surrounded by friends and loved ones.

"Best Christmas yet" Rose smiled and kissed Kendall sweetly. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" he smiled sweetly. Rose pulled out her phone when it vibrated.

"Go for elf one" she smiled answering it when she saw it was Lilly.

"Elf one, this elf two confirming that Christmas has been successfully achieved" she laughed.

"Mission complete success here. What about you?"

"Also successful. Oh and elf three wants to say hi"

"Hey Rose" Rose smiled when she heard Dallas' voice.

"Hey"

"How's your Christmas been so far?"

"Good, the only thing that would make it better is snow" Rose sighed. That was one of the few things she missed about New Jersey; here in L.A. there was no snow, it wasn't even that cold out.

"Makes you feel any better we had a snow storm in October that took out power here for a week (this happened, I had no school for practically a week, but it canceled Halloween)"

"Lucky, well I gotta go. Miss you guys" she smiled.

"We miss you too. Bye Rose"

"Bye guys" she hung up. She sighed.

"You okay?" Rose looked up at Kendall and smiled.

"Yeah. I just miss my friends" Kendall nodded and hugged her.

It truly was a Christmas for the books.

**Sorry it took so long to update been busy with life and stuff and brain is always in a million and one different places. R&R**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

From the desk of LifetimeofMusic27:

To all those who thought this was an update, I'm sorry. My mind has gone blank for this story…shocking as it seems. I have like scraps of ideas but none of them go together. So…if you have an idea for this story please either leave a comment or PM me. HOWEVER! I will not accept any overly gross requests, which include but are not limited to:

*ANGST (I can not do angst I have tried but I'm only good with certain types of angst)

*Death

*Anything that will make me change the rating of this story

Other than that I will look at most ideas with an open mind. Thank You!


End file.
